Guiding Light
by TombRaiderLover
Summary: The survivors of the endurance are on their way home, but Lara, no matter ow much she deny's it, is not well. Will she be able to get home well and alive? The horrific memories and events the island has given her have left her in the darkness, however, there is a light that is trying desperately to save her. Will Lara be saved by that light? Or will her struggle continue?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going home."

Lara spoke, mostly to herself as she closed her book and looked off into the sea. The endurance we're now on their way back to civilisation and back home to get clean and well. Sam, Reyes and Jonah stayed below, talking about families and what they're going to do once back home, while Lara remained up deck in solitude thinking to herself. With both the gains and losses from her adventure, the survivor didn't know how to feel. Sure, she was devastated that Grim, Roth and Alex weren't able to make it home with everyone, but she couldn't let her emotions out. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. The island has cursed her forever, and has made her even worse with her emotions than she was before. Not to mention the life threatening wounds it had given her as a welcome gift and a parting gift. She was grateful however, for the ones that have survived and who she can still remain in contact with. She looked over at the remaining survivors of the endurance – No, her friends, that have survived with her. Jonah, the brave and supportive man to Lara, giving her the confidence she needed to trust her instincts. Reyes, the smart and aggressive women who didn't take any shit from anyone, and despite the feud the two had, in the end her and Reyes were able to trust each other and work together, making the relationship between the two better. And lastly, the young but older woman who Lara had gone through hell a thousand times for to ensure her safety, Sam. The beautiful, trusting- too trusting, strong girl who helped her on the ship, giving her the motivation and courage to give her ideas and the one who was there to comfort and stick up for her. The one who reassured her when things looked dark, and who promised not to leave without her. The one who was taken from her too many fucking times, but thankfully returned. The one who was strong enough to fight the powers of Himiko, and stayed alive to wake up in her arms. The one, who had undoubtedly, stolen Lara Croft's heart.

Everyone was obviously scarred from this event. Losing valued members of the group, seeing how insanity was taken to a whole new level and seeing deaths after deaths after deaths. For Lara, it was more horrific to say the least. The amount of kills, the easiness of some of the kills, but the amount... Lara couldn't escape the fact that she was a murderer. She had killed all those men, she even killed a pilot. She had ended countless lives on that island, and she knew she'd have to suffer the consequences. What they would be exactly was unclear. Well, not fully, as she did have the agonising wounds to suffer from, not to mention probably broken bones. She knew she'd suffer through emotional hell, probably playbacks of the horrific things she saw, and she alone, had to handle. That was the worst part of the island; her being alone. As soon as she made it back to the endurance ship, seeing her picture of her and Sam and then looking in the mirror... She saw just how much she herself had changed. Not just the obvious changes of being down right filthy and having loads of weapons, but she had lost a lot of weight, which wasn't very surprising, she had become more muscular, she had become... A survivor. She became someone so different than what she wanted to be. She wanted her work to be recognised, maybe put it museums or something, but not famous. Sure, Sam would joke with 'the soon to be world famous archaeologist' stuff, but she never really wanted fame. Lara just wanted to find the lost kingdom. She wanted to find the secrets it had, to find relics and documents, and a part of her wanted to prove her father wrong. She followed the crowd for so long, agreeing he was a fool and all his accusations and theories were downright silly, but he was right. In a way, a small part of Lara knew he was, but she didn't know who to believe. She felt so foolish and cruel, looking back on how much she doubted her father, and wished she could apologise to him, to say everything she found out from the island. Maybe Grim, Roth and Alex could tell him for her? Lara let a chuckled of both foolishness and sadness escape. Hopefully, all would be reunited, and be chatting like old times and catching up on the new. Maybe. All that mattered now was getting everyone medical attention. Seeing her friends now, filthy, bloody and bruised all needing medical attention soon. Though now, everyone was chatting as if none of this occurred. As if the island was nothing more than a dream. Well, a nightmare. How have they moved on so quickly? Sure, Lara made herself seem like nothing more had to be discussed on the island, but has everyone been able to let it go so easily? Just how long would it take for her to get over it as well? Days? Weeks? Months? Maybe even years.

Suddenly a sharp pain occurred, and Lara fell to her knees. _Shit. Maybe I'll be seeing the others sooner than I thought._

"Lara!"

The other three, starting with Sam's voice first, then Reyes and finally Jonah; all shout her name and immediately run up to her. She felt Sam place her hands on her bare shoulders, making her tense, but keeping her from falling.

"Lara! Sweetie are you okay?"

Lara doesn't respond. She wanted to, but the pain was too much and soon she collapsed fully. Luckily not landing hard and Sam's arms were there to catch her, and Lara starred up at the terribly worried women, seeing the fear in her eyes. She'd seen that look in Sam's eyes before on the island, and wished to give her a hug, or some form on contact, or even a sign to show she was alright. Though if she did, Lara knew she'd be lying, and knew the others would've figured that too. _Oh Sam._

_"_Lara! Lara!"

The voices seemed to become quieter, and everything began to get darker. _No. This can't be it. Can it?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Lara! Lara!"

Sam knelt down, cradling and shaking Lara's lifeless body in her arms, screaming her name attepting to wake her.

"Lara please! Please hang in there!"

Her eyes were now full of water, already trailing down her cheeks. Reyes had already run to go alert the captain, and soon the medical team had arrived. Jonah reluctantly pulled Sam away, who struggled and cried even more, and let the doctor examine Lara. He then looked up to the group.

"She's just fainted. Her pulse is a little weak, but she's managing."

"We have to help her! Please doctor, do something!"

"I'm afraid I can't. We have to wait until we get to the hospital where she can have a full clean and serious medical attention. Right now, all we can do is ensure she eats enough and gets a lot of rest."

Sam was outraged.

"You're a fucking doctor! You have to be able to do something! She could die! Help her for God's sake!"

Reyes then took ahold of Sam.

"Sam, cool it! Screaming and swearing about it isn't going to help Lara in any possible way!"

"But Reyes!-"

Reyes then placed her hands on Sam's shoulders.

"We're not going to lose her, Sam. She's been through hell and back on that fucked up island, she'll be able to pull through."

Reyes then turned her attention to the doctor.

"You're positive there is absolutely nothing you can do?"

The doctor sighed.

"It's too risking to do any work on her right now. She needs to be in a clean environment, and though I may be a doctor, I am not cut out for people in her condition. She needs serious medical attention. Starting any work on her now could make things worse, and even cause death."

"That's all we needed to know."

The group turned to see Jonah picking up Lara's frail body in his strong arms.

"I it's rest my Little Bird needs, its rest she'll get. I'll cook as soon as I get her to her bed, so when she wakes up she'll be able to eat as much as possible."

No one argued. Jonah and Sam soon made their way to Lara's room while Reyes stayed with the doctor and captain. Once Lara was placed on her bed, she began to cough. Jonah and Sam stood there, helplessly watching, until she finally stopped.

"Will she be alright?"

Jonah placed a comforting arm on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm sure she will. She's a strong one, and Reyes is right. She's made it through hell and back. I'll fetch her some water, you stay here and keep an eye on her."

Sam nodded, and soon Jonah left. Sam then turned her attention to the lifeless, damaged and her beautiful best friend lie in front of her. Lara's breathing was very slow, but long. Sam didn't know what she could do, and just sat there, watching Lara breath. Her wounds were definitely life threatening, and Sam felt her eyes watering up again.

"This is all my fault." She says out loud.

"No it's not."

She looks up to see Jonah behind her.

"The only thing we can blame for all that has happened to us, is that god forsaken island."

Sam chuckled, a pure sadness chuckle.

"Maybe we can blame Himiko too. She must've made that storm that destroyed the ship."

She felt Jonah's hand on her shoulder again.

"Sam, she will make it out of this. Just give her a little time to rest. She deserves it."

He left the water on the counter beside Sam, and headed out to leave the two alone. Sam returned her attention to Lara. Even in her sleep she looked terrified. That damn island has changed her.

"Lara..." Sam began to process some words.

"I'm not exactly sure if you can hear me, but I need to tell you this now. I know that a simple apology will never make up for what I've made you go through, but I'm unsure of what else to say. I'm... I'm so sorry. There's only me to blame for this hell you've had to suffer."

She hiccupped a little, taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I should've never trusted that bastard, I should've never wandered away from the group, I should've just stayed with you Lara. If I did, no one would've suffered. No one would be hurt; we would've still had Grim, Roth and Alex. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry.

Sam felt her tears fall onto her hands but she didn't care. She just kept her head down and silently cried for a moment.

"St-stop... P-please..."

Sam immediately shot her head up to see Lara's hand slowly travelling to her. She instantly grabbed it, feeling her now rougher skin and feeling her shake. _Oh Lara._

_"_Don't... P-please don't..." Lara began to cough again. Sam got up and grabbed the water.

"Hush Sweetie, save your strength. Here, it's fresh water. I'm going to put it to your lips, alright?"

Sam slowly did what she said, and once the glass reached Lara's lips, she opened her mouth slightly, just enough for Sam to pour the water gently and give Lara a drink. Lara struggled to swallow at first, but was able to drink some. Sam then placed the water back and sat back down, not ever letting go of Lara's hand. She rubbed the back of her knuckles with her thumb, and sat there silently. She starred at Lara, hoping she was resting again. Maybe she heard everything she said. That would explain why she spoke, but she didn't understand what Lara was meaning. 'Don't'? Don't what? Sam was unsure, but didn't want to bother Lara about it. She needed sleep. A lot of it. And Sam had every intention to ensure Lara got it. After all, what are friends for?

"Hm..." Sam got up again and gently placed Lara's hand on her stomach, being cautious not to wake the sleeping girl. She then looked at Lara's face, still full of fear, but as well at peace with a bit of sleep. Who knows how much lack of sleep she had, or how little she ate. All these questions would surely be answered soon as they were now about a ten minute distance away from shore.

"Just hold on Lara, we're almost there." Sam whispered, and couldn't ignore her instinct any longer. She placed a soft kiss on Lara's forehead, and the girl stirred a little.

"Sleep well, Sweetie."

Sam returned to her position on the chair, not feeling at all comfortable leaving Lara alone, and she watched Lara, the girl she loves and had loved for a very long time, sleep longer, until she too, fell into slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of beeping could be heard through the glass. Many nurses and doctors were investigating and working. Muffled commands and hospital equipments could be seen everywhere. It was awful. Starring helplessly and speechlessly at the young, frail and possibly dying woman in the room, Sam stood. It had been a full forty-eight hours since the group had arrived at the hospital and in all that time, Lara was still passed out. So many tests and so many surgeries were happening to the poor girl, and Sam couldn't bare it, but she also couldn't look away. Her best friend, the one who she has known for a very long time, the one who helped her with her rough childhood, the one who saved her life again and again from the cursed island.

Earlier, Jonah, Reyes and Sam were all treated. Aside from Reyes' shoulder, they only had minor injuries so not much had to be done. The annoying thing was the doctors were too interested in Sam since she'd almost been taken over by a goddess. Why Reyes had to bring that up she'll never know but the doctors had warned her that even if she feels fine now, there's still risks of feeling weak and fainting, which Sam couldn't care less about. All she wasfocused on was Lara, and by the looks of things, her condition wasn't changing much. She had been asleep for two days, who knows how much longer? But Sam shook of the bad feeling as she knew Lara needed a lot of sleep. That's what Sam was waiting for, well, both to see Lara awake and well, but to her what the doctors have to say about her condition. Sam knew she'd get the truth straight from the doctors, not from Lara, since she doesn't like people worrying about her. But that's all Sam could do right now, and it was killing her. How she wished to see Lara's beautiful brown eyes looking at her, just like they did with such affection when she had saved her from being taken over. Sam wanted to do the same as Lara, and hoped that when Lara woke up, she would be the first thing she saw.

"Miss Nishimura?"

Sam turned to see Lara's doctor closing the door behind her.

"My name is Dr. Johnson, but feel free to call me Linda."

Sam only nodded. Linda wasted no more time and told Sam everything.

"We obviously have no idea what occurred on that island, but from all the work we've had to do, its obvious how bad things were."

_Tell me something I don't know. _Sam continued to listen.

"We've been able to stop any bleeding and stitched up her most serious wound located near her ribs and hip. She seems to have stopped the bleeding herself by Cauterize."

Sam's eyes widened. _Oh God... Lara..._

_"_She succeeded in her task, but the wound is still very serious, and the burn and scar still remain visible. Two of her ribs are badly damaged, but not broken, so should heal in a couple of days."

_At least there's a little good news._

"Another problem, which I'm sure you've already noticed, is that she's had a huge lack of both food and sleep, so she will be feeling very weak for a while. She must get as much sleep as she can and eat as much as she can, but not too much as she's most likely to throw it all back up."

_Don't want that. Ok limit on food but must make sure she eats something. Wonder how Jonah will feel about that._

_"_It may take her a while to recover, in all ways. Some wound will leave multiple scars and she's both physically and emotionally drained. Moreover, her mentality isn't the best. She seems to have a huge fear of being touched right now."

"She did tense before when I caught her when she was fainting."

"I see. It's only natural judging from what I've heard she's gone through. It may take a very long time before she's completely better, but she still may not be the same person she was before."

_Lara will never change. Never._

_"_At any rate, she should be waking up fairly soon, earliest today, latest next week. Though whenever she does wake up, its best she doesn't leave right away as it may affect her health. Coming straight back into civilisation may be a bit overwhelming for her."

"But, she was fine on the ship?"

"She was still surrounded by people she knew. Did she talk to any others onboard?"

"No... Now that I think about it, she just stayed away from all of us, and when the captain went to talk to her, she seemed to not have much to say. I think she may of just gave him a look."

"It is possible that Lara still see's strangers as enemies. From the stories I've heard, she had to battle many people there right?"

_How do these stories spread so quick?_

_"_That's what I heard from your friend Reyes. She told me about how Lara had to fight a number of people – how you all did. Lara may be stuck mentally in the island, assuming all are enemies and want to harm her. It's best to keep her from outdoors for a while, but you don't have to lock her up. Little walks, say around the town or even just a stroll somewhere, even just sitting out in the back garden. She's as venerable as a young child now so baby steps back into adulthood are what she needs."

"Will I be able to stay overnight? Just encase she wakes up?"

The doctor gave Sam a smile. "Of course. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thank you so much Dr. Johnson. I'm truly grateful for all you and your team's done to help Lara. But, there is one more question I need answered."

"Fire away."

"Would I be able to take her back to her own home, or even my home, and take care of her there? Lara's never been one to like hospitals."

"I... I don't see why not. But it's still best to not make it too soon; I'd have to check with my boss. Its a good idea as being in a comfortable environment will be a great help to Lara, and she may get better even quicker."

"Thank you Doctor. Thank you so much."

"My pleasure Miss Nishimura. You may see her now if you wish. You can stay or go whenever you chose."

Sam smiled and soon Linda left, taking care of other businesses. Sam then began to walk into Lara's room, seeing the poor thing all wired up. She soon walked in to see that Lara had been bathed and stitched up. Her once filthy and bloody face was now clear of all and even looked at peace. Sam seated herself in the chair next to Lara, and took a hold of her hand.

"Hand in there Lara. I'm here. You're going to be alright. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Waves could be heard crashing against the cliffs. The rain fell at a merciless pace, and the thunder and lightning was relentless. The sand felt so cold and wet, and the darkness didn't help. Finally adjusting to her surroundings, Lara was able to pick herself off the ground, feeling herself soaked and shivering. Looking around, she saw herself on the beach on Yamitai.

"No..."

Looking around more, she saw herself with her serious injuries and the weapons she had before.

"No!"

Looking ahead, she saw the rest of the endurance –her friends, all lying near the base camp. She immediately ran over, feeling her wounds breaking open and hurting like hell, but she pressed on. The storm was getting worse, and as she reached the others, she saw the most unimaginable sight.

"No..."

All were lying dead, lying in a pool of blood, slaughtered in the most disgusting and painful way as possible. bones were piercing through the skin, their bodies hung up like others she had seen, and both dry and fresh blood covered them, along with dirt. Lara wanted to throw up and cry. Suddenly, they were all burned right before Lara's eyes, and continued until they were all nothing but bones. They were now like the other bodies she had seen; bone's with clothes on. This was hell. She soon heard multiple laughter's around her, sounding like the insane man Mathias.

"Everything I've done, I've done to survive! You wanted to save your friends, yet now look; lying in their own blood, dead. What a mess you've made, Lara."

She couldn't take her eyes off her friends. How could this be? They escaped the island! Didn't they?

"And you're next, creature."

"NO!"

Lara looked up to see the insane man holding her dear best friend Sam by the throat.

"SAM!"

"La-ra!" Sam was choking.

"STOP!"

Lara tried to run to get to Mathias, but a fleet of his Solarii men came attacking from everywhere. Lara felt the pain of fire, arrows and bullets piercing through her body, but she was still able to see clearly what Mathias was doing to Sam. The clouds began to circle around the suffocating girl, and soon, the terrifying screams of the Sun Queen could be heard, and Sam's body was rising to the clouds.

"SAM! NOO!"

Screaming, wailing and thrashing were all that happen, and soon Lara felt a pair of hands on her.

"NO! NO NO NO!"

"Lara! Lara it's ok! It's me, Sam!"

"No! Sam is dead! Everyone is dead! Let go of me!"

She continued to struggle out of pure fear and sadness. Soon she felt her wound near her ribs sting, and she grabbed it immediately.

"Lara!"

Lara opened her eyes to see that right in front of her, her best friend Sam – yes, Sam was standing there, showing the most worried and horrified look.

"Sam..."

"It's alright Sweetie. You're safe, everything's okay."

"Where am I?"

"At the hospital."

"That's... Impossible..."

Lara looked around helplessly. "We're still on the island!"

"No Lara! We're not! We escaped remember? All thanks to you!"

"No! We're still stuck. It's all my fault. You're all dead. How did you die? Who did that to you? Why did they? They... They were awful. Your bodies... The blood..."

Lara could only think of all that. Sam stood there, looking at the poor, scared and confused girl in front of her. She then remembered Lara's wound.

"Sweetie, how's your side?"

Lara looked at her, just like a little puppy would when you give it its first basic command; confused but alert. She then looked down at her hip, and slowly lifted the hospital gown until the scar and a little blood on the bandages were visible. Sam then grabbed fresh bandages from the side and was about to ask Lara to let her help, but saw a entirely different person. The Lara before her now, was backed up as far as she could be up against the wall, looking at Sam both terrified and weary.

"Sweetie?"

"You're not Sam..."

"I am Lara. I swear it's me. You just had a nightmare Lara. Please, believe me."

She saw Lara's eyes full of fear and doubt.

"A dream? But... Everything was so... Real."

Sam then sat on the side of the bed, causing Lara to back away more. How Sam wanted to just hold Lara's hand and comfort her so, but seeing her as she was now, it was obvious any contact would worsen things. Sam continued to just talk gently to her, as if she was talking to a cornered baby animal.

"Sweetie, of course the dream would've seemed real. But it's not real, Lara. Unless, did you come across it on the island before?"

Lara shook her head. "I don't remember coming across anything like that..."

"Then it never happened. Lara, you're just going to have nightmares time and time again of things that either happened on the island, or what you feared would've happened. I talked to the doctor and she said that you're still in recovery for everything. Just like you're wounds, your mind will need time to heal as well. You went through hell and back twice on that island, and its parting gifts were both involving wounds and mental health problems."

"I suppose the welcoming gift was just the same." Lara muttered.

"Lara, you will make it through this. I've talked to the doctor, and she said it's possible to get you either back to my home or your own to recover there instead of the hospital. I know you hate them, so I arranged this. But, it's best we just stay here for one more day before we go. I don't want you to get any worse by going into publicity."

"Thanks Sam."

Sam gave a smile, and risked reaching her hand out to Lara's, who couldn't help but flinch.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's alright Lara. Right now, you seem like you, not the insane case everyone's making you out to be. Trust me, tomorrow everything will be better. You'll be in a better environment and I'll be there twenty-four seven, I promise."

"But Sam... What if I hurt you?"

Sam looked at Lara with a questioning look.

"When I woke up from that nightmare, I was using all my strength to push you away. What if I end up hitting you? I don't... I don't want to... I don't want to hurt you Sam."

"You won't, Sweetie. Even if you do, I know you won't mean it. It's all in the road to recovery. And you will recover, even if I have to force you!"

Sam chuckled, making Lara give a shy smile.

"Thank you Sam. I'd be so lost without you."

"As I would be without you, Lara."

Soon Lara saw Sam getting up, which made her panic.

"I'm just going to tell the doctor that you're awake and explain what happened. Don't worry, I'll be right back I promise."

She watched her best friend leave the room and soon saw out the window that she was talking to one of the doctors. Lara looked around again to find herself wired up to multiple machines, and saw flowers at her desk side. The note on the flowers stated it was from Reyes, Jonah and Sam, and they all hope for her to get well soon. This made Lara happy, but she was soon clouded by fear and worry, as she remembered her dream.

_Sam said it was only a dream,- a nightmare even. I didn't come across anything like that on the island but... it seemed so real. My mental health problems? So I am insane. Ha. Am I going to end up like Mathias? Surely hope not. I hope to get well soon too, but I doubt it'll be anytime soon. Maybe it would've been better if I hadn't fainted on the ship, but instead have died. That way, there wouldn't be such a fuss. I wouldn't be risking Sam's health, nor would I be worrying everyone. If only I could've died instead of the others. Grim, Alex, Roth... What have I done?_

_"_Lara!"

She saw Sam come in with such worry in her eyes, and soon she understood why. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but couldn't wipe it away, or stop the others from falling. She just sat there, allowing the others to fall.

"This is all my fault."

She soon felt Sam's hand tryng yet again to hold Lara's, and oh how Lara needed a sense of comfort right now. Feeling the smoothness of her hand's skin onto her own now rough one, Lara did tense out of fear, but didn't want Sam's hand to leave hers. She didn't want Sam to leave her.

"It's alright Sweetie. Everything will be okay, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Flashing lights could be seen and heard, as could many voices asking for a word or a statement. Lara was covered by a blanket and blocked by all her friends and four body guards. Sam held Lara's hand, as that was the only thing Lara could allow out of her fear, until they reached the car. Once in, they drove away as quickly as possible, making their way to the Croft manner.

"Fucking bastards. Could at least have some common sense."

Lara heard Sam bad mouthing the paparazzi, with Jonah and Reyes agreeing.

"Then again Sammy, it's only natural. Once they here a story as extraordinary as this, they want all the information they can get."

"But they won't be getting anymore than they already have the fuckers. Sam, are you sure that a move today is best?" Reyes looked at both of the girls with a worried and questioning look.

"It will be for the best Reyes, trust me. Linda said that if Lara's in a more comfortable environment, she'll recover quicker. And what's more comfortable than your own home?"

"True. But My Little Bird still doesn't feel right. Not all her wounds are completely healed either."

"Don't worry Jonah, or the rest of you." Lara began to speak. She had missed her friends' company and wanted to ensure she was alright.

"I'm getting better, quicker than any of us thought. Sure, there are some wounds which aren't completely healed and I may be a little insane right now, but things are getting better."

"You're not insane, Sweetie. And she's right! Look."

She felt Sam lift both of their hands, showing it to Jonah and Reyes.

"Her fear of being touched is being dealt with already!"

Sam was smiling and Lara agave another shy one to the others, who gave smiles back.

"You take as much time as you need to get well Lara. We'll all be supporting you along the way."

"Thank you Reyes. Thank you Jonah. And of course, thank you Sam."

"No need to thank us Lara."

She felt Sam's hold on her hand tighten, which both made her tense and feel happy. She then looked out of the window, to see the once familiar buildings, houses and cars.

_This is strange. Everything's so different, yet familiar. Have I been here before? If so, how long ago was that? How long have I been away from here? Just how long were we stuck on that island?_

_"_Look Lara, we're here!"

With her thoughts now interrupted by Sam's loving and gentle voice, Lara turned to see out the left side window to see Croft Manor. Seeing it gave Lara the feel of ease. This was her home, her own home. This is where she lives, where she was born. They exited the car and soon stood seeing the whole Manor. Her eyes suddenly widened her eyes.

"Wait! This is my home! This is... This is my home..."

"Yes Lara, your home. You're off the island, remember?"

She looked at Sam. This suddenly seemed way too impossible. Her friends were with her, she was back home... No. Now she was definitely dreaming.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Lara slowly loosened her grip on Sam's hand, who looked at her with a confused and hurt expression.

"This isn't real. This is fake. You're all dead, I'm dreaming right now..."

"Lara! We're not dead! This is real! See?"

Sam took hold of Lara's hand again. Lara could feel it; the softness and warmness, but this wasn't real. See saw it with her own eyes. They were slaughtered and burned. Sam is still stuck with Mathias, and she had to save her. But first, she had to escape this dream.

"I know I'm dreaming. This is a real comfort to me, and I thank you for it. But you're not Sam. Nor are you Jonah or Reyes. Jonah and Reyes are dead, along with the others. Sam is still stuck with Mathias, and I have to save her. Please, let me wake up. Let me save my friend. My last remaining best friend."

"Lara..."

Seeing her hands trying to contact hers again, Lara moved back, feeling the car on her back, making her tense and more cautious. Everyone looked at her with... Such a sad, confusing look to Lara. It was a mixture of sadness and as if they knew what was wrong with her. As if they knew about it and wanted to help. _This is such a fucked up dream._

"Sweetie... Please."

Sam left her hands out, and Lara saw she was waiting for her to put hers into Sam's. How Lara wanted to join their hands again, but this wasn't real. This wasn't her Sam. This wasn't the real Sam that she loved. But then again... This seemed so real. Could it be real? They looked the same, and sounded the same. Everything was the same, but that may just be showing how much Lara wishes to be with them, and this dream is making it as real as possible.

"Lara, it's us. We're real, this whole thing is real. None of this is a dream so come on. Go home and get well."

She looked at Reyes, who held a stern but also loving look. That's how Reyes looked before when they were escaping on the boat, when she finally trusted her. Wait... The boat. They escaped on the boat! That boat led them to Sam! She saved Sam! This must be real then! But... That event... They were dead, Sam was being choked, and Lara was being shot at. What was that? Was that the dream and this is reality?

"My Little Bird, everything's alright. I promise this is real. This place has a good energy, of course it would. It's your home Lara."

Jonah was right. Everything... Everything actually felt good. Reality or not, Lara didn't want to leave here. She looked at both Jonah and Reyes, and then focused on Sam's hands. She slowly and shakily, placed her rough skin onto Sam's soft one's, and looked up at her, giving her a shy smile. Sam smiled back, holding onto Lara's hand.

"You want to go back home Sweetie?"

Lara nodded.

"We've gotta get back to our own families now Sam. If anything bad happens, call us right away. Night or day, we'll be there."

"That's right Sammy. And take good care of Lara. We'll visit whenever we can."

"Thanks guys. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Lara looked at the two with confused looks. They were leaving? But... It's dangerous! Wait... No... They're home now. They're home. It's safe. Everything's safe. She gave the two a shy smile.

"Thank you both."

"No, thank you Lara, for saving our lives. Goodbye for now."

"Yes, thank you, My Little Bird. We will see you as soon as we can."

Soon, Jonah and Reyes headed back to the car and soon set off to their own homes. Sam gently tugged on Lara's hands, making her turn to her.

"They'll be safe, and they will come back. You ready to go back home?"

Lara nodded. She allowed Sam to lead her back to her home. _I'm not going home. This isn't real, but I'll stay here for as long as I can._


	6. Chapter 6

Everything was the same. Lara's home, - her own home, was exactly how she remembered it. Big, wide and full of books. The fireplace had a gentle burning fire. Yes, gentle. Nothing like the fire on the island, that's for certain. But it was fire, so Lara wasn't too keen on going near it anytime soon. The couches were near it, but not too near. They were the same brown coloured ones she remembered, and she wanted to feel their comfort. The stairs were everywhere, as they were before, leading to different rooms of the Croft Manor.

"You hungry Sweetie? Want something to eat?"

Lara turned to Sam.

"Eat? But... We don't have any food."

Sam took hold of both of Lara's hands.

"Yes we do, Lara. We have a lot of food. Don't you want some?"

"That's impossible. We're stuck Sam. The only way we'll get food is-"

"Lara, we're not stuck. We're off the island, back to your home. Trust me."

Lara looked at Sam, and thought for a moment. _Is it possible we've actually left? No... No, we haven't. We're still stuck. Everyone's dead and Sam's missing. I have to find her. But... This dream. This is comforting, it's an amazing dream. It feels so real. Maybe, just a little longer I'll stay. Fuck! No Croft! You have to save Sam! Wait... I did. The boat. Then why... Why did I see Sam with Mathias again? Why was everyone dead? What's happening to me?_

_"_Lara?"

Lara shook her head to rid herself of her confusing thoughts.

"Food... Sounds great Sam."

This made Sam smile, and soon she was heading off to the kitchen. Sam heard her Sam rummaging around in the cupboards for something, but she didn't intrude on her. Instead, she went slowly over to the couch, looking at it for a moment, then allowing herself to be seated on the soft, leather cushion, leaning back and enjoying its comfort. _This beats lying on rocks any day._ Lara looked around the Manor, and saw everything was as she left it. The book shelf had one book missing, and she knew it was the book she lost on the ship. Shame too, it was a good book, one of her father's old ones.

"The ship..."

Lara remembered everything in that instant. Innocently listening to music on her phone, suddenly feeling the ship rock too much, going up to investigate and then flung into the wall. Once up, the cruel, painful and fast water pouring in, filling up more and more. The struggle and cries for help, soon drowning. Being saved and trying to make it to Roth, but falling into the sea. Lara shuddered. Everything was still fresh as a daisy in her mind, and she knew it had no intention of leaving anytime soon. _If I'm really off the island, why do I still feel and see it? Do the others feel the same? Or am I its only victim? _

"Here we are, Sweetie."

A surprised Lara turned to see Sam holding a plate with a bowl on it. Sam soon sat next to Lara and slowly placed the plate on her legs. Lara starred at it.

"What's this?"

"Chicken soup. And!"

Lara saw Sam holding a now much smaller plate with small pieces of bread on it.

"Little bread buns! I know you love your bread!"

Lara couldn't help but give a shy smile. Even after all this hell, Sam remembered some of the little things about Lara. _Maybe this isn't a dream. I mean, I doubt a dream Sam could know that. But, dreams can be so real. Just go with it Croft. If it's real, thank God, if not, wake the fuck up and save the real Sam._

_"_Trust me, I wanted to stuff you silly Lara! But the doctor said we can't give you too much at a time, so I figured we should start small with something easy to eat."

Lara looked at Sam, and then looked back at the soup. _Doctor? There's a doctor telling Sam how to take care of me? I know she knows I hate hospitals, but that doesn't mean she has to take the role of a doctor for me._

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"What isn't Sweetie?"

"You... Having to take care of me. I'm grateful to you for getting me out of the hospital, but I'm not sure you taking the role of doctor is the best of ideas."

Sam gave a little smirk. "What's that meant to mean Croft? I'm not good enough?"

Lara immediately regretted what she said. "No! I'm just worried you'll lose sleep and become stressed because of me!"

Sam giggled. "Calm down Lara, I was only kidding. And I don't care what happens to me, as long as you get better."

"But I care about what happens to you Sam. Which is why I have to find you! Please, where are you?"

Sam starred at Lara. _Shit. She's going back to that place._

_"_I'm here Sweetie. I'm here, with you. This is real, believe me."

Lara shook her head. "I'm so confused..."

"Just eat, Sweetie. Maybe it'll help."

Lara looked at Sam, who was giving her her own, gorgeous and reassuring smile. Lara gave her shy one back, and soon picked up the spoon and blow on the soup. She then placed the spoon in her mouth, and ravished the delicious taste. She heard Sam giggle.

"Good?"

"Beats deer any day."

"Deer?"

Lara gave a sigh, but continued to eat. "Yes."

"But how... When?"

"After I escaped the cave, I had to find all of you. I found the life boat, and assumed you'd all be nearby. I continued my search and I soon found your bag, containing a matchbox and your camera. I hoped you were close, but I didn't find you."

Lara felt tears beginning to build up, but she soon silenced them. She turned to Sam, and couldn't hide her hurt and worried expression. "Where were you?"

"Here."

Ignoring her question at first, Sam handed Lara a piece of bread. "I'll answer, but please keep eating as much as you can before it gets cold." Lara took it, and did as she asked.

"Once I crashed on the island, I was all alone. I couldn't find any of you. I was shouting and searching for a while, until I tripped and fell down a ver long and steep slope. I then felt a sharp, hard rock hit my foot and soon ended up at the bottom, filthy and bleeding. Once I came to, I picked myself up and stumbled around for a while, calling out everyone's names and soon I met... No, it doesn't matter. Have you eaten enough?"

Lara gave a nod. She looked down to see she had eaten half the soup and half the piece of bread and felt stuffed. Sam then took the plate and gave her a smile.

"You've done well! Good girl!" Sam giggled, making Lara chuckle.

"I'm not a pet, Sam!"

Sam laughed and soon disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Lara to gather her thoughts.

_I'm not on the island. I'm not anymore. I really am off. We all are. Of course we are, now I remember. Hah... I really did go insane for a bit there. So now, I'm just getting better. This must count as a good step right? Knowing where I am? Should do. Thanks God, we're really off the island. Everything is real. Jonah and Reyes are home safely and real. I'm really with Sam. The real Sam. The Sam I love. Thank God. I will get better. I won't let Sam suffer with me. Pull yourself together Croft, you can do this. Do it for yourself, and especially for Sam._


	7. Chapter 7

Lara made her way to bedroom, seeing everything she had seen once before. It seemed like it had been years since she stepped foot in this room, and her eyes looked at every detail. Her bed, black and white covering with four pillows, two on each side. Her desk, full of paper and books, with a pen and pencil on top of it all, with her TV on her chest of draws. The bin in her room definitely needed emptying as it was overflowing with paper, and she knew they were all to do with Yamatai. Lara looked back to see the bathroom in her room, finding Sam in there looking through the cupboard. She watched her for a moment, thinking how much trouble she knows she'll cause Sam, and how much she wishes she wouldn't. _Oh Sam..._

"Found them!"

Sam soon emerged with a packet of something, Lara wasn't sure what, and a bowl and cloth. Soon Lara knew what Sam was intending to do. She soon began to back away, not looking forward to this.

"Sam... I'm fine, really. I won't need this."

"Nonsense Lara! You may have been in charge of your injuries on the island and how you dealt with them then, but now that we're home and I'm taking care of you, I'll choose what we do."

Lara was taken aback. Not sure whether or not Sam was intending to be, but she sounded annoyed. _No, she wasn't annoyed, she was worried. Sam just wants to help_ me. But still...

"Trust me; it'll be over before you know it!"

Though Sam was trying her hardest to be comforting, Lara was still scared. It was strange for her; she didn't know why she was suddenly afraid of being touched, especially by her best friend's gentle touch. _My secret lover as well but let's leave that part out for now. _Everything was still a blur, and it angered and confused Lara even more with every moment. On the island, she still had her sanity, but now that she's off... _Just what the hell is happening to me?_

"Sam... Please don't."

"Lara, you need this. You need to get better. I promise, it'll be alright."

"It won't Sam, it won't. Stop pretending like it will already."

Sensing her annoyance in her own voice, Lara looked up at a worried and slightly hurt Sam. Lara took a deep breath, and finally began to say what was on both their minds.

"I'm not meaning to hurt your feelings Sam, believe me that's the last thing I want to do. But I can't let you continue to believe in a lie you're creating. It's alright Sam; I know I'm all fucked up right now."

"Lara, no. You're not. You're actually not! You're not as bad as the doctors are making you out to be. You're you right now, nothing strange is happening to you. Please, just drop this and let me check on your wounds."

"No Sam. Just tell me how you really feel about this first, and then I'll think about it."

Sam looked at Lara with a confused look.

"I do not doubt you at all Sam, but do you really think you'll be fine with taking the role of a doctor for me? I don't want you to lose out on any sleep, food or make you stressed, and I know I'll do that. Just tell me, help me understand, why the hell are you doing this for me? Why put yourself through this hell?"

Soon Sam placed herself on Lara's bed, and gently patted the spot next to her. Lara was a little worried, wondering what Sam's response was going to be. It was obvious it was something big since she needed both herself and Lara to sit down. Lara slowly made her way to where Sam had patted, and sat, awaiting her response.

"Because I care about you Lara. We've known each other for a very long time, and every time I saw you upset, hurt or angry, I felt the same. I hate seeing you suffer on your own, and I hate it even more when you keep things to yourself. Now that I know what's wrong with you from the doctors, and I know how you actually feel and are, I want to help. You mean a lot to me Lara, and I'm going to help you get better. That's how I feel. I'm not freaked out about you being fucked up, because quite frankly, you're not as bad as everyone's making you out to be. You seem fine right now, all that's concerning me now, is the amount you eat, the amount of sleep you get and your wounds condition. You're healing quite quickly not anyway, cause you're allowing me to touch and hold your hand, and you've accepted the fact that you know something's wrong with you. But it's not even that much wrong! It's perfectly normal that'd you'd be like this, especially on that fucked up island. I don't know what happened to you on there, not all of it anyway, but I want to help you get through this. It's the least I could do, but I'm not just doing this because you saved me, I'm doing this because I care so much about you, Sweetie. That's all there is to it. It's not hell if it's with you Lara, trust me."

_"_Sam..."

Lara was speechless. Everything Sam just said was very touching, and she knew Sam meant every word. Lara then inhaled deeply.

"Just... Don't look at me. You can but, just don't stare. And please, don't take too long or be too rough."

Sam gave Lara a reassuring smile.

"If it helps, face your back to me, and I'll work from there. And I promise I'll be quick and gentle."

Lara nodded, and slowly turned around. She soon felt Sam grab the bottom of her tank top, and she to a sharp breath.

"It's alright, Sweetie."

Lara felt some of the fabric threads of her top cross her wounds, making her grit her teeth.

"Sorry Lara."

Lara just nodded, and soon her top was taken over her head, leaving her with just her bra on. Lara felt over exposed, and wished she could cover herself, but she felt Sam's worried and shocked eyes one her.

"Oh God... Lara."

"I know... it's not a pleasant sight."

Sam didn't know how to react. She just wanted to embrace Lara, and try and hug all her pain away. But she knew she couldn't. Lara was too afraid, and now that Sam saw every scar, she understood fully why. She felt tears threatening to fall, but held them back as best she could, only allowing one or two to pass. Lara turned to glance at Sam, and immediately her eyes widened.

"Sam! Sam please don't! Please don't cry!"

Sam quickly wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry Lara. It's just... You've suffered so much... How did you survive all this?"

Lara remained silent for a moment, and then gathered up the courage to answer.

"I kept the thought of you in my mind. I couldn't lose you to that place Sam, I couldn't let you die."

"The thought of me?"

"Yes."

Sam was stunned. _So throughout all the hell on the island, the one thing that kept her going... Was me? Wow..._

_"_Sam, can we please hurry with this?"

"Sorry Sweetie!"

Sam mentally kicked herself and soon soaked the cloth in the bowl of cold water. She then realised something, and quickly spoke.

"Lara, we will need to take your bra off too. I can see wounds under it."

Thank God Lara had her back to Sam because she could feel both a rush of fear and heat spreading to her face. _Shit._

_"_Don't worry, we're both girls Sweetie. Plus, you do have your back to me so I won't see anything."

_We may be both girls Sam, but you're the girl I love and suddenly stripping in front of you is a bit much. _Lara squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a sigh. She soon raised her arms to the back of her bra, unhooking in. She took off the straps, but kept the cups on her chest. She heard Sam sigh a little, and glanced back to see a little smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Just memories Lara. You were just like this when we shared a room together in boarding school, remember?"

Lara gave a little chuckle. "How could I forget? You'd always through a hissy fit when I did this."

"That's because it's silly! We're both girls!"

"Just because we're both girls doesn't mean I'll happily expose myself around the room without a care in the world!"

She heard Sam laugh, and she too gave some giggles. Lara felt a little more at ease, remembering their past and laughing together, and felt herself able to relax her muscles a little. She was still however, very self conscience, and urged Sam to hurry.

"Alright Sweetie. Just tell me if I'm pressing to hard, and if it gets too much, just say. Okay?"

"Okay." _Calm down Croft. It'll be fine. You survived the fucked up island, so you can survive your own best friend slash crush, to help you with your injuries. At least, I hope I can._


	8. Chapter 8

The sudden touch of the chilling fabric making contact with Lara's burning and sore skin felt both surprising and blissful. She was both sitting up straight and tensing, as she felt Sam gently and slowly rub the cloth along her back, soothing the burning pain Lara's unmerciful wounds gave her. Sam's magical hand travelled down lower, making sure every wound was cooled. Lara's self conscience still remained, but she felt calmer now.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked gently.

"Not as much as before."

"Good. I must be doing it right then!"

The two gave little chuckles, and soon Sam took the cloth off and soaked it once again. Lara let out a sigh and slouched a little, allowing her muscles to relax. Sam starred when Lara did that, and gave a smile. _She's getting there. She may still not be totally comfortable with touching, but she's getting there._

"Sam, wait."

Sam did as she was told and saw Lara turning her head to look at Sam, still with her bra covering her chest. Sam shook her head free of any of the annoying dirty thoughts that came to mind.

"Are you going to do the front too?"

Sam nodded. "I have to get all the wounds Sweetie. I promise I won't touch where I'm not supposed to. I do respect your privacy."

"I want to be okay with it, but its hard..."

"Lara, its fine. With what you've been through, it's amazing how you're letting me do this now. Plus, you've always been self conscience, for God knows why, so trust me, its okay. I don't blame you."

Lara hated this. She finally realised that this was real, that she was here with the real Sam – the girl she loved, but was still a nervous wreck. Oh how Lara craved Sam's gentle touches again, only without the cloth. How she wanted to touch Sam to, embrace her, kiss her, do everything possible with her. However, Lara knew Sam didn't have those kind of feelings for her, so she held her tongue.

"Would you prefer to do your front Lara? Only if you can, don't injure yourself anymore if you can't."

_Difficult decision there; continue to feel Sam's heavenly touch, at the expense of my fear showing, or do it myself but make my condition worse._

"You continue. I'll... I'll direct your hand." _Seems fair enough._

"You're sure now Lara?"

Lara nodded.

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

Lara slowly released the breath she didn't know she had held in for a while, and soon took hold of Sam's hand. Lara could feel the difference between their skins; one being very rough and the other very soft. _Opposites attract right?_

"Just this Lara and then I'll bandage you up. You can do it."

Lara gave a small chuckle and soon directed Sam's hand to her wounds, starting with the not-so-serious ones. Slowly guiding Sam's hand around her navel, and soon very slowly leading it up to her chest, avoiding her breast of course. She felt Sam's hand tense for a moment, and was curious as to why, but didn't ask. Soon Lara moved Sam's hand to her shoulders, quickly stroking the small scratches and scars.

"Ok Lara, now the big one."

"I know. Just... Be gentle, please."

"I promise I will. Hold on."

Sam's hand moved slowly away from Lara's, and soon was soaking the cloth again. Once all the excess water was squeezed out, Sam placed a gentle kiss on the cloth, and placed her hand under Lara's again. Lara released a heavy breath, and slowly and gently placed the cloth on her merciless wound. It stung, which Lara made clear by clenching her teeth, trying to suppress a scream of pain. Sam couldn't bear to see Lara like this, and she knew Lara herself couldn't bear it.

"Lara, don't push yourself! We can stop now."

"No... It's fine. Please, I'll last."

"Lara..."

Lara tightened her grip on Sam's hand.

"It's better to get it over and done with. Besides, it is helping and isn't as bad as I'm making it out to be."

Sam shook her head. She knew Lara was lying, but also knew she was too stubborn to leave it. Reluctantly, Sam gently dabbed the cloth on Lara's wound, and heard Lara suppressing multiple screams. After a finally gentle dab, Sam took the cloth away.

"All done Sweetie. You did it!"

Lara chuckled. "Thank you Sam."

Sam smiled and then grabbed the bandages.

"Just this and then you're fully done, okay?"

Lara nodded. "Alright."

_I endured the island, so I should be more than capable of enduring this, right?_

Sam began bandaging Lara immediately, starting with her most serious wound. The bandages felt both rough and tight, but were definitely a better substitute than a hot arrow head. Lara looked at the remaining parts of her wound which weren't covered by white, and saw the visible print of the arrow head. Soon all was covered in white, and Lara looked straight ahead again.

_I wish my memories were as easy to cover up as my wounds. That island really has fucked me up. Will I really be as insane as Mathias? Surely hope not. Bu, that dream... Are more like that going to come? If so, it's not just me who's screwed; Sam is too. Damnit, why did she have to take such responsibility? It's both heart warming and breaking. She's been through enough as it is, this isn't good for her._

_"_Lara, can you drop your bra for a moment? I have to bandage there too..."

_Did Sam just sound a little... Embarrassed? No... But she did! She's embarrassed? Why? At least she's fully clothed!_

_"_Right..."

Lara slowly moved her bra downwards, allowing her breast to be fully exposed, and felt the bandage cross over in the middle of them. Lara was once again grateful that she had her back to Sam, as she knew her face was bright red. She held her breath for a moment, hoping Sam would be finished soon, but then felt Sam drop the bandage and try to catch it with her other hand, but failed instead her fingers grazed against Lara's nipple. Both girls shrieked.

"I'm s-so sorry Lara! I didn't mean to! I just, I'm sorry!"

"I-its fine! D-don't worry..."

Soon Sam dove for the troublemaking bandage, and sat awkwardly.

"Y-you can continue. You're almost done, right?"

"Yes I suppose... Just your shoulders and arms really..."

"Go ahead."

Sam nodded and continued to bandage Lara, starting with her left shoulder. Sam could tell Lara had fallen on it badly with the cuts and bruises which were still visible. Everything Lara has endured on that island was just unimaginable to her. The amount of wounds she had, both physical and mental, was staggering. Sam shook her head free of those thoughts, and focused on finishing Lara's right arm now._ I will take care of you Lara. You saved me, the least I can do is look after you. I just wish I could do more..._

_"_Thank you Sam."

Sam blinked and snapped back to reality, seeing she had finished her job. She placed the remaining bandages on the bedside desk, and soon saw Lara quickly putting on her bra and tank top. Sam couldn't help but giggle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" A confused Lara turned round to see a goofy smiling Sam.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You look like a mummy."

Lara examined herself, and soon giggled as well. "I guess I do."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes... Better, in fact.

"Better? Really?"

Lara nodded.

"I guess I just have that effect on you, huh?" Sam winked, and saw a little shade of pink on Lara's face. Lara soon cleared her throat and chuckled.

"Suppose you do."

Sam quickly stood up and took the cloth, bowl and bandages back into the bathroom. Lara then looked at her bedside clock. It was already 10:30pm and Lara soon felt how tired she was. Lara then lay herself down on her bed, resting her head on her pillow, feeling its soft cushioning goodness. Soon Sam walked and Lara tried her best to keep her eyes open, but they refused to. She heard Sam's cute giggle again, and soon heard her footsteps coming towards her.

"Sleep well, Sweetie."

"Goodnight Sam..." Lara sleepily mumbled, and just before she drifted off, she swore she felt a warm, soft and gentle kiss on her forehead, but didn't dawn on it for long as she fell into a quick slumber.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long! I had a bit of a writers block or something? Or may have been a tinsy bit lazy ;) Hope you enjoyed it! Still more to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hopefully you didn't feel that. _Sam smiled as she pulled away from giving Lara the kiss she couldn't resist any longer on her forehead. _Big risky move there, Sam... _She watched the now sleeping girl below her and both admiring and sympathizing. Her beautiful sleepy face was still covered in absolute fear and uncertainty.

"Oh Lara..."

Sam sighed and soon went to find Lara a blanket. Once founded, she return and placed it over Lara, making her stir a little, but soon returning still. Sam smiled and soon walked out of the room, heading down to the kitchen. She began to fill the basin with hot water, and added some soap. She placed the bowl and other numerous kitchen appliances into the water, and began to wash them, thinking deeply as she did.

_The doctors aren't wrong, but they aren't right either. Lara isn't insane in the slightest. She had trouble adjusting to civilization at first, sure, but that's understandable. She's perfectly fine now – Well, except for that nightmare. Is that what they mean? She'll become insane due to those nightmares?_

Sam emptied the water and made her way to the living room, dropping herself on the couch, cupping her face in frustration.

Damn that fucking island. Damn that bastard Mathias. Damn everything fucking thing! How dare they make Lara like this!

She scrapped her nails threw her hair and sighed.

_Calm down, Sam. This is Lara we're talking about; the survivor. Ha, wonder what Bear Grylls will think of that. Must be why the paparazzi were there. Oh shit, paparazzi. They aren't going to leave her alone anytime soon. What if they make her situation worse? Shit... No. I won't let them. But I can't just keep her trapped in here. It won't be forever at least, but how long? When will she be comfortable with going outside again? When will she be... when will she be Lara again? Oh Lara, just what the hell did you go through on that island? I hope you tell me soon. I hope to tell you something soon too. Guess were both playing the waiting game._

Sam let out a sad chuckle, and lay herself back on the couch, feeling the cushioning softness letting herself sink in. She closed her eyes, attempting to process everything and find a way to help, but was soon interrupted by an awful noise. Loud, terrifying and agonizing screams were coming from upstairs. _Lara._

"Lara!"

Sam bolted up the stairs, the screaming becoming louder and louder as she did. She burst into the room, seeing Lara thrashing about on the bed, screams of pain and fear escaping her mouth violently. She was having a nightmare. Sam quickly went over to the thrashing body, and grabbed both her shoulders, trying to keep her still.

"Lara! Lara, wake up! Come on! Please! Wake up!"

Lara's struggling still continued, and soon Sam felt Lara's hands on her own shoulders, attempting to push her away. _Just what the hell is she dreaming about? _Sam was soon interrupted from her thoughts, as she came into full contact with the back of Lara's fist, punching her right cheek. Sam still however, hung in there and grabbed both of Lara's wrists, and continued to shout.

"Lara, please wake up! Lara!"

After one final scream, Lara's eyes snapped wide open. Sam could see the absolute fear in the poor girl's eyes, and it was sickening. She could see both sweat coming from Lara's face, and tears beginning to well up. Sam didn't hesitate to cradle Lara in her arms, and Lara wasn't pushing her away. She still tensed, but Sam could tell she wanted some comfort. Who wouldn't after whatever kind of hellish dream she just had? Sam gently stroked the silently weeping and panting girl's arm, gently rocking her and hushing her. She then moved her hand upwards to Lara's head, lightly patting and stroking her messy but neat hair. She could feel the heat of Lara's heavy panting breath coming into contact with her chest, so continued the process. After what seemed like hours but was only minutes, Lara softly pushed herself from Sam's embrace, only a little, so she could see her face.

"I'm sorry..." She finally said. Sam scoffed and let a few laughs out, confusing the timid girl.

"You have nothing to apologize for! Are you alright now, Sweetie? How are you feeling?"

"Scared... Confused... and sick."

Sam placed her hand over Lara's forehead, feeling both her tensing and an overwhelming amount of heat. _Jesus_

"You're burning up a lot! Just hold on, I'll get you a wet towel."

Lara nodded, keeping her eyes down, still in fear of her nightmare as Sam rushed into the bathroom to soak a head towel in the cool water. She heard it running, and heard Sam's frustration when she dropped the towel and soaked herself, making Lara chuckle. Soon she felt a burning feeling in her stomach, and tried her best to control it, but lost. _Shit._

"Lara!"

Humiliated, Lara had to ignore Sam's cry and began to throw up the little food she had eaten today. She felt her throat stinging and burning like acid, but was unable to stop. She began to cough after the liquid vomit had ceased, and soon saw patches of blood in the carpet. She felt incredibly weak, but soon saw Sam next to her in an instant. _Shit...Anymore embarrassing thing going to happen today?_

"Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing. Can you stand?"

Lara attempted to, but her legs were too weak and she began to fall, but was caught by Sam almost immediately.

"That's good enough. Just make it to your bed, that's all you have to do."

Lara groaned in pain but forced herself to her bed, mostly with Sam's aid, and lay herself down. Her stomach had begun to calm down, but her throat was still putting her through agony. Soon a cooling sensation occurred on her forehead, and she opened her eyes to see a worried, caring, and beautiful Sam, giving her a reassuring smile. Lara automatically smiled back, but the smile soon faded once she felt her throat continue to hurt her. She was then greeted by a cold glass of water, and gladly took it from Sam's hands and almost downed the whole liquid in one. Sam then took the glass from Lara's hold, and placed it on the bedside desk

"Just rest now, Sweetie. Don't push yourself to do anything. Wait until you feel fully better, okay?"

Lara nodded. Sam then went back into the bathroom, for reasons Lara didn't know, but soon found out when she returned with a bucket and a cleaning towel.

"Sam... Don't."

"Hush Sweetie. Focus on getting rest."

Lara wanted to kick herself over and over. Poor Sam began to clean up the horrid vomit, making Lara feel shitty. All she could do is watch Sam clean up, and she had to admit, she was doing a pretty good job.

"This is usually the other way around, isn't it Lara?"

Lara chuckled. "Yes. You and your drinking know no limits."

"Now you know how I felt when I was there with a killing hangover wanting to clean the mess up myself, but a certain stubborn Croft kept telling me to 'focus on getting rest', remember?"

Lara chuckled again. "Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"In a way, mostly as a repayment though Sweetie."

Lara smiled again, and let out a sigh. "Thank you, Sam. And I'm sorry."

"You're welcome and you have no need to be. Just rest, Lara."

Lara shook her head, knowing full well Sam couldn't see, but did anyway. Sleep was the last thing on her mind, especially since this is what her sleep has caused; nightmare, throwing up and dragging Sam into it. Lara felt awful.

"It would've been better if I had actually stayed in that hospital."

"What?"

Lara only just realized she had said that out loud, and instantly regretted it.

"Nothing! Just, thinking out loud?"

"Stupid thinking, yes! Lara, don't say stuff like that. I'm glad you're here and would prefer you here than over in a hospital where visiting hours are limited and the nurses and doctors may be occupied with so many others that you're suffering more. At least her I can see you all I want and give you my full undivided attention and care. Please, don't ever say things like that."

"Sam..."

She saw Sam rise up, carrying the vomit-full bucket and towel and saw her making her way back to the bathroom.

"You know, I should just sleep in this bathroom shouldn't I? Everything we need seems to be in here!"

Lara chuckled. "That's true, though I doubt it'll make a good room to sleep in."

"Lara, think about who you're talking to! In collage, I was number one in 'Most bathtubs slept in!' Honestly, you underestimate me so!"

"Alright alright! Yes, you're right. How could I possibly forget that?"

Sam re-entered, giggling as she did.

"Though I will admit, they weren't that comfortable in the morning; Always ended up with a stiff neck and a sore back."

"That's because you were a crazy party animal."

"Still am, Lara! Still am!"

_My crazy party animal, but I'll keep that to myself for now. _

"How are you feeling now? Any better?"

"I'm no longer feeling the need to throw up, so I suppose that's a good sign."

"Of course it Thank goodness!"

Lara smiled, seeing Sam walking over to her. She then felt the cool towel being removed from her head, and being replaced with Sam's soft and cool hand. _Maybe this is better than the towel._

_"_I think your fever's going down now, you're not as hot as before."

"Ow." Lara joked, making Sam giggle.

"You seem to be calming down now, so hopefully sleep will just be right around the comer for you!"

Lara shook her head. "Hopefully it's not..."

"What? Why?"

Sam then realized and gave Lara a sympathetic look. She could see Lara was nervous and felt awkward with that, as she began to scratch her arm. Sam then walked over and took hold of her hand.

"It's okay Sweetie." She began with a soothing voice. "Do you want to talk about it? What do you want to do?"

She felt Lara's grip tighten on her hand, and looked into her eyes which were still clouded with fear. Eventually, she spoke.

"Stay with me."

Sam raised her eyebrows. She wasn't expecting that kind of response, but placed both her hands on Lara's and smiled.

"I will. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Lara felt the weight of the world fall off her shoulders, and laughed at herself, realising how silly she it sounded for her to feel such a huge relief just because Sam's promised to stay. _Others would laugh at me too, but they don't know how I feel about Sam so who cares what they think. _She heard Sam letting a few giggles out, and soon felt her soft touch on her hand again. It was a great and reassuring touch, as always, but Lara still felt the need to tense. Why she was constantly on alert she didn't understand. She was off the island, there's no bad people here- no insane people - Well, except for her. She returned the touch, holding onto Sam's hand, and once again feeling the significant difference between each other's skin. Rough, grazed and shaky hands holding onto a steady soft and smooth one, exact opposites, yet close as anything. Lara looked up at Sam, who was returning a gentle gaze into relieved but still clouded by fear dark eyes. Soon, Sam risked lifting her other hand up to cup Lara's face, but immediately stopped once Lara panicked.

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologising, Sweetie. It's alright. Baby steps."

Lara gave Sam a shy smile, making Sam return one of her gorgeous ones.

"Can I ask you something Lara?"

Lara nodded.

"Would you... Would you be able to tell me what exactly happened in your dream?"

Lara widened her eyes, out of pure surprise. The fact that Sam was just asking instead of demanding was strange, as she thought she had to tell her everything. Having a choice was nice, so Lara thought for a moment.

"I can try."

"Thank you Sweetie. This is only if you can, okay?"

Lara nodded. "I... I want to tell you. At least as much as I can."

"That's all I can ask for Lara."

Sam placed her hand on Lara's, trying to give her reassurance and confidence to speak out, which seemed to work as Lara took a deep breath, ready to tell.

"An attack was happening. Everyone was fighting for their lives, and we were losing. I just found myself returning to the beach, coming back after God knows what I was doing. Reyes was shouting at me on the radio, warning me of the attack. I ran as fast as I could, and once I saw the battle in sight, I saw Reyes, lying near the boat. I thought... I thought I would be able to save her, like I did before, but I couldn't. She was killed by an arrow, shot directly into her neck. I drew mine back, and killed the bastard who did it, and soon made my way down the rope to Reyes. She... she just laid there, a picture of her daughter in her hand, tears filling in her eyes, and she just... Froze. I shook her, I screamed her name, but she didn't wake."

_Fuck... What the hell is this about? This never happened on the island... _Sam wondered, but continued to listen to the fullest.

"Soon, Jonah was yelling at me, telling me Whitman was getting away with you. I tried to find him through the crowd, but when I did, he had already made it to Mathias. Jonah then began to shoot at him, and he did get some, but he was soon killed in an instant by one of the men. I could've saved him; I could've saved Reyes, but my body... It just wouldn't listen. I looked up to see that Whitman was suddenly dead too, and Mathais... He had you by the throat."

_Jesus... Me?_

"It was like the dream in the hospital; he had you and I knew bullets would be coming at me through all directions. At least, I thought they would. But then I realised, that the hospital dream was different, as everyone was burned before. I was confused, but it soon then became clear what was going to happen; I was the one who was going to be burnt alive. My body finally responded, and I grabbed my bow and began to shoot, killing as many as I could making my way to you. But soon, I was surrounded by both men and fire. They were able to knock me to the ground, and began to punch and kick me. My weapons were gone, and I could hear your cries. I tried to fight back, and I did hit one, but more and more came and I began to hurt all over."

"That explains why you hit me..."

"What?!"

Lara was in pure shock and disgust. "I... I hit you?!"

"Lara, please, can you say anymore?"

"I... Yes but, Sam did I really..."

"I'll answer your question in a moment. Just finish what you can, please."

Lara then understood what that red mark on Sam's face came from. She first assumed it was her own hand keeping her head up from falling asleep or something. But she had hit her. She had hit her carer, her best friend, her lover. How could she? Lara shook her head, and continued with the rest of the story. It was the least she could do for Sam.

"Soon, I felt entirely numb, and saw that Mathias still had you. He went on about how you were the Sun Queen, and I saw the absolute fear in your eyes. It was sickening. I wanted to save you. I wanted to call out to you and help you, but I couldn't. The last thing I saw was you being taken over... You were becoming... A monster."

Sam immediately hugged Lara once she saw the tears welling up in her eyes. Lara tensed but welcomed the hug, tucking her head under Sam's, and was once again being cradled by her. Lara silently cried again, releasing her worry and fear and sadness out – some of it anyway – and felt Sam's magical touch soothing her. It felt good to finally have someone to soften her fall, to repair her broken pieces. She felt Sam gently stroking her hair, and brushing it a little with her fingers. However, Lara's stubborn hair still kept its natural neat yet messy state. It felt like hours had passed, but it was only minutes until Lara stopped crying, purely because she was too weak to continue. Sam softly pushed Lara away from her, getting a full view of her face. Sam gave her a smile, and soon gave a giggle.

"Goodness, your face is sticky from your tears. Hold on a sec."

Lara watched Sam once again retreat to the bathroom, and thought that Sam had a point on staying in there. She came back with a pack of tissues, and opened and pulled one out for Lara, who gratefully accepted it.

"Thanks."

"It's alright, Sweetie. How do you feel? You know, now that you've told me?"

"Better... I feel better."

"Good."

Lara finished wiping her face and saw Sam giving her another reassuring smile, making Lara smile weakly back. Soon, she saw Sam coming towards her, and felt the softness and coolness of her hand against her forehead.

"It's going down, slowly but surely."

"I suppose rest is what I should be getting, isn't it?"

Sam took her hand away.

"That would be the best of ideas for a fever, but only if you think you can. I don't want you forcing yourself to and then coming into terms with another nightmare."

"Is that what the doctors meant about me being insane? That... that the nightmares will make me insane?"

"Maybe Lara, that's a theory I suppose." Sam took hold of both of Lara's hands. "But listen to me; don't stress yourself out about this. It's perfectly natural for you to be having them, in fact, it be more of a concern if you weren't! And stop saying that you're insane because you're not. Seriously! Why the doctors said that I'll never know."

Lara gave a small amused smile to Sam, feeling more comfortable seeing the same old Sam complaining away about things. She hasn't let the island change herself, so why should Lara? Sam took the used and packet of tissues back into the bathroom.

"I think you idea of staying in the bathroom for the night is a good idea." Lara chuckled. She heard Sam giggle aswell.

"Isn't it just? Maybe I will!"

"Though I'd prefer you didn't."

"Aw, why's that?" Sam asked, returning back to the bedroom.

"I... I have a favour to ask you Sam, and if it's out of order or anything, then feel free to shut me up."

Sam gave an amused laugh.

"You should've given me that permission a while ago so I could've shut you up about calling yourself insane and thinking it'd be better to stay in the hospital."

Lara chuckled. She then took a deep breath.

"Would you... See I, I'm thinking I may have another nightmare, and just... Well... What I'm trying to say is... Would you mind sleeping with me?"

Lara then went wide eyed, processing what she just said, and felt her entire face fill with heat.

"Sleep as in really sleep!"

She saw Sam laughing, adding to her blush.

"I know what you meant Lara! Oh, your face is just priceless; I can't even stand how cute you look right now Sweetie!"

After hearing cute and Sweetie, Lara buried her face in her hands, acting like a small child with the idea that if she can't see Sam, Sam can't see her. _Oh God, why?_

"Hey,"

She felt Sam's hands grab both of her wrists, and lifted her face to see Sam giving her a heart warming smile.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sweetie, I know what you meant. And yes, of course I will. I'll be here for you, okay?"

Lara felt herself relax, and gave Sam a smile.

"Thank you, Sam." _I honestly don't know what I'd do without you._


	11. Chapter 11

"I'll just be a sec, okay Lara?"

Lara nodded, seeing Sam leave the room, surprisingly this time not to the bathroom. She figured Sam was getting her PJs from her room – Well, the guest's room – and getting ready for bed. Lara smiled weakly.

_Thank God I still have Sam. Thank God she didn't die on that island. But Grim, Alex, Roth... I'm so sorry. Why did I let you die? Why couldn't I save you? You all died for me... Why? I know why but still, just why?_

"Lara?"

Lara sighed as she felt tears coming down again, and felt like an idiot for worrying Sam. Soon, Sam's hands were on Lara's shoulders, with Lara doing her new natural reaction and tensing. She looked up to see a worried and confused Sam.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just... The ones we lost."

Sam gave a look of understanding and rubbed Lara's shoulders.

"Why Sam? Why did they do it?"

"Because they cared about you, you know that. You and I both know that those three brave men would sacrifice themselves for all of us, especially you Lara."

"But why?"

Sam smiled at Lara.

"Silly, because they all love you of course! Grim cared for you immensely, Alex always wanted to impress you, and Roth – well, I'm sure you can figure out that one for yourself."

Lara gave a small, sad chuckle.

"He was the father I needed and I was the daughter he never had. Now, he's gone. I just... I feel so alone."

"You're not alone, Lara. You'll never be alone. I'm sure that all three of them are watching over you right now, urging you on to get better. There's also Reyes and Jonah, who promised to come by as often as possible to help as well."

Sam gently tightened her hold on Lara.

"And I'm here too. I'll always be here for you, I promise."

Lara gave Sam a smile, feeling a complete fool for what she just said.

"Thanks Sam. I'm sorry."

Sam rolled her eyes. "What for this time?"

Lara, slowly and bravely, raised her own hands to take hold of Sam's which still remained on her shoulders.

"For saying that in front of you. I'm clearly not alone, not while you're here. And quite frankly, having you here with me now is all I want right now."

Sam took hold of Lara's hands.

"Don't worry Lara; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Well, except for now since we've both gotta change into our PJs."

Lara widened her eyes. _Changing? Oh God, no. I've already been topless in front of you Sam, please no more than that! _

Lara's thoughts were interrupted by Sam's sot giggles.

"Calm down, Lara. I said I'd be leaving so you'd have your privacy! I'll go get changed in the bathroom so if you end up do needing help, just shout me, okay?"

Lara nodded. Sam smiled and collected her PJs and went into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly open. Lara then sighed and looked at her own PJs; the basic blue shirt and bottoms, plain and simple. _It shouldn't be too hard to put those on, right? Guess we'll see. _Lara grabbed the bottoms first, assuming they would be the easiest to put on. She unbuttoned her pants and slowly pulled them down, starting well until she reached her foot which she caught in the trap, feeling some threads stick and pull out of it, making her wince. She then pulled her PJ bottoms up, feeling the softer fabric and feeling more at ease.

"You doing okay in there?" She heard Sam call.

"Fine Sam! Just fine." _And now, for the fun part._

Lara began to pull her tank top off, and soon unhooked her bra, knowing that leaving it on would be incredibly uncomfortable. She felt her body feel cooler with her top half exposed, feeling utter relief other than the burning pain.

"Are you done in there?" Sam called again. Lara knew Sam was finished ages ago, and was happy that she was waiting for her to finish. _Always generous, aren't you Sam?_

"Almost, Sam. Just one minute."

Lara let out a sigh. She then grabbed the shirt and began to push her arms into the sleeves. There was a bit of pain from that, but Lara shook it off. She then pulled the top over her, this time feeling cruel pain, and clenched her teeth, but allowed a little scream to escape. Soon after, Sam was back in the room.

"Lara! Are you alright."

"I'm fine Sam, don't worry."

She turned round to see Sam, wearing her pink Pjs; one shade of pink for the majority of the top and bottom and a darker shade of pink for the outline of the top. It was the same style as Lara's, only more brighter and exciting rather than plain. _Even our PJs show the difference between us._

"Lara?"

Lara shook herself back into the present and gave Sam smile. To try and distract Sam from her worries, Lara pointed her hands at herself.

"I did it!"

Sam soon laughed, making Lara chuckle.

"Yep, you did! Good girl!"

The two giggled, and soon Sam walked over to the television, turning it on and switching to the eleven o'clock news.

"Might as well see what's happening here now shouldn't we?"

Lara smiled. Sam was trying in every way possible to bring back normality. It was both sweet and difficult. Lara then joined Sam, who was already in Lara's queen-sized bed. Both girls had pushed their pillows upwards, getting comfortable in a slightly slouched by sitting up straight position. The usual things came on; the travel conditions in and around London, the weather and a few heart warming stories.

_"And finally, the incredible story about an edurance crew who have returned from what is said to be a cursed island. They had all returned with both scarred bodies and minds, especially the young archaeologist, Lara croft."_

"The bastards."

Sam immediately got up to turn the Tv off, only to be stopped by Lara grabbing her wrist. She turned back to Lara, who was giving her a smile.

"It's alright Sam. This story is going to be everywhere for a while now. We might as well get use to it and also see if they're telling the truth."

"But Lara..."

Lara gently tugged Sam, who got the message and returned to the bed.

"It's fine. Besides; I would like to know what they're saying about me, and see if what the doctors said is accurate."

Sam sighed in defeat and the two girls turned to watch the rest of the news segment.

"_The endurance had begun their journey to the lost kingdom of Yamatai, where many have gone in search for but have never found. As a result to finding it, the endurance return battered and bruised, and Lara Croft is said to have been emitted from hospital almost 2 days ago, left in the care of the filmer, translator, and also her best friend of the crew, Sam Nishimura."_

_"_I always wonder how new reporters are able to get this information." Sam questioned.

"They're crafty, Sam. Some must've gone into the hospital and looked at records or asked questions which some doctors would answer freely. After all, we didn't exactly say to them to not say a word about my condition."

Sam sighed again. "I really wish we did. Things could've been a lot more private if we did."

"Sam, its fine, really. I mean, think; how many times have we watched the news about a story which such little detail and us wishing they would tell more? It's just a natural instinct."

Sam shook her head. "I know, but still, that doesn't mean we're forcing information."

"No one is forcing information from us Sam,- Well, not yet anyway. I wonder if there will be any paparazzi in the morning."

"There better not be or I swear to God..."

Lara gave a chuckle, making Sam raise her eyebrow.

"Lara, how can you laugh about this? Do you not feel anything towards this?"

"Of course I do; I hate it. I wish everyone would stay away and that normality would return, but you and I and the whole world knows that that will never happen. There's always going to be someone wanting to know everything about anything."

Sam rose and walked over to the TV, switching it off as the news ended.

"Although, you should take into account that were pretty lucky. The reporters don't know everything. All they know is that we've returned and that I'm being taken care of by you. They know nothing about anyone's condition."

"They don't need to because there is no condition! Lara, you're perfectly fine."

"Sam, you and I both know that's not true. You've seen both my night terror and vomit. There is clearly something wrong."

"But it's something that can be helped! You're making it seem like there's no cure."

Lara starred at Sam for a moment, and then bowed her head.

"Then what is the cure? Where is it? How can I get it? When can I get it? Can you answer that Sam?"

Sam smiled and walked back to the bed, sitting on her side and taking hold of Lara's hands.

"Yes; the cure is time. That's all we need. Time to get you better. As for where, from the hospital, but we have the luxury of being able to give it to you in your own home. And for when, anytime. Anytime you need anything, just ask."

"Time?"

"Yes, time. You just need to work on your patience Lara. Honestly, you always love to make things quick don't you?"

"It's just better for things to be done quicker, that's all."

Sam chuckled and soon sorted her pillows out for her to fully lie down, which made Lara do the same shortly afterwards. Sam then turned herself on her side, leaning on her elbow and placing her head in her hand's hold. Lara just looked at her.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I think we'll have to go to the hospital again, to ask about the nightmare."

"What about the vomiting?"

"Don't worry, the doctor already warned me about that. I thought what I gave you wouldn't be to much, guess I was wrong."

Lara felt embarrassed and foolish. "I'm sorry. At first I was fine, that nightmare made me throw it up."

"Stop apologising, Lara. That nightmare gives us all the more reason to go. I'll even go by myself if it's easier. It probably will be too, especially since paparazzi are most likely to be dead in waiting like a pack of wolves."

Lara chuckled. "I wonder which wolves are worse."

"Huh?"

Lara shook her head. "Never mind, I'll tell you another time. I think I'll have to go tomorrow Sam. Won't the doctor have to examine me or something?"

"Maybe. Look, Lara, only if you want to and are able to, you can come with me. I don't want you forcing yourself, okay?"

Lara nodded, and Sam smiled.

"Good. Now, let's get some sleep, Sweetie. I'm here, so nothing bad is going to happen to you. I promise."

Lara gave a smile back. "Good night, Sam."

"Good night Lara. Sweet dreams."

Lara watched Sam close her eyes, and soon followed in her steps. As the night went on, to her assumption, she struggled to sleep, tossing and turning for what seemed like endless hours. Lara then sighed and sat up. She then looked at the alarm clock, which read 02:42AM. Lara knew she needed sleep, and very badly wanted it, but she knew it would happen so quickly. She rubbed her eyes and then turned her attention to the sound asleep and softly breathing beautiful creature beside her, unable to resist her smile. She soon felt herself unable to resist another urge, and being bold and brave, and feeling the heat rising immensely on her face she gently placed a kiss on Sam's forehead, making the sleeping girl stir, but soon settle.

_Now we're even, aren't we? _

Lara then lay herself back down into bed, facing Sam, and feeling more at ease. She then took hold of Sam's hand, which was resting just below the pillow, and felt Sam return a hold.

_Oh Sam, what the actual hell would I do without you?_


	12. Chapter 12

As if the sunlight wasn't bright enough, the flashing bright white lights and clicking of cameras were in every direction. Lara was relying on Sam right now, which made her uncomfortable, but she has no choice as Sam had her own jacket over Lara's face, shielding her from the paparazzi. _I think we know who the more vicious wolves are now._

"Lara! Lara! A word?"

"Miss Croft, over here!"

"Fuck off you bastards!"

_Oh Sam..._

Soon their difficult journey to the hospital was over, as Sam pushed Lara into the open doors and began to swear at the wolves again. Hearing the doors slam behind her, Lara turned to see an infuriated Sam. She then took off her jacket and returned it to Sam.

"Thanks, and I'm so-"

"Lara, don't apologise or I swear to God..."

"Don't you think you've sworn enough already?"

Sam sighed, trying to suppress a chuckle which Lara intended her to do.

"Lara, when it comes to paparazzi, swearing is unlimited. Now enough about that, let's get to Linda."

Lara followed Sam to the doctor's counter; waiting nervously as she noticed all the looks she was getting from who seemed to be family members of ill people. She heard the occasional, 'Isn't that Lara Croft?' and 'Is she really okay?' making her take hold of her arms. She soon felt a tug on her trousers, and pulled away and turned to see a young girl – about 4 or 5 – starring up at her with a smile. She then pulled out a sweet from her pocket and held it up to Lara, making her smile.

"Is this for me? Really?"

The little girl nodded her smile widening.

"Thank you very much."

Lara took the sweet from the little girl's hand, who then gently stopped her hand, making Lara look at her.

"You've gots to pwomise to eat it after your check up, that's what my mummy says! Do you pwomise?"

Lara smiled. "I promise I will. Thank you."

"You're welcomes! I hope you get well soon!"

The little girl then skipped back to who seemed like her mother and her mother's friend, who were waiting at the doctor's door for her check up. The two women nodded at Lara with a smile, which Lara returned. The little girl waved to Lara, and Lara waved back.

"Made a new friend, have we?" Sam asked smiling, looking in the same direction Lara was.

"Seems like it. She's given me a sweet to eat after my appointment."

Sam laughed. "Well, let's hurry so you can enjoy your sweet, Sweetie!"

Lara chuckled, and followed Sam to the waiting room. There wasn't long to wait, at best they waited ten minutes, before the doctor came for them.

"Sam, Lara, how lovely to see you both again!" Linda commented cheerfully.

"Hello again Linda! It's lovely to see you too! We've just come to address an issue we're worried about."

"Of course, of course. Let's go to my room shall we?"

The three women entered Dr. Johnson's room, seeing her desk, computer, three chairs, and cupboards full of medicine and pills and a patient's bed.

"Please, sit. Make yourselves comfortable."

Sam and Lara thanked her for her invitation, and both took a seat next to each other, leaving Linda to take her seat near her desk.

"So, before we address this issue, can I ask how your first day back home was?"

"It was great, thank you. It was nice to be back on familiar ground."

"We got settled straight away, everything went well at first, but then we began to have a few problems."

Linda nodded and looked at the two girls.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Would you like to tell me what happened Lara or would you prefer Sam to?"

"I will. Sam will probably make it sound worse than it really was."

"Excuse me? I'll be saying the truth while you'll be lying!"

"Alright calm down ladies. Sam, if you feel like Lara is lying, then go right ahead and interject, okay?"

Sam nodded. Both she and Linda turned their attention to Lara, who took a deep breath and began to speak.

"When we made it home, Sam said I needed to eat, which I more than welcomed, but knew I couldn't eat that much. She gave me some chicken soup and bread buns, that was both light and delicious."

"So you ate that with no problems at all Deary?"

"She ate half of the soup and half of a bread bun."

"Still, better than nothing. Continue Lara."

"We then made it upstairs to re-bandage my wounds..."

"Are you alright Lara? Your face is a little red."

Lara covered her face. _Damnit! _

"Trust me Linda, she's perfectly fine. That moment was just... Intense, let's say that."

Confused, Linda nodded and Lara quickly continued.

"When we were done, I felt really tired, and then dozed off for a while. But then I... I had a nightmare."

Linda's face was then serious, and she sat up straight.

"Can you tell me what happened? Or have you told Sam?"

"She did tell me, yes. Do you think you can say it again Sweetie?"

Lara just shook her head. She grabbed herself by the arms and bowed her head, trying to erase her thoughts but knew it was futile.

"It's alright, Lara. You've told me enough."

Linda then rose and made her way to the patient's bed. She then patted a spot on the bed, and Lara felt heat rising to her face again.

"It's just a quick check up, Lara. Sam re-bandaged them like I asked, so all I'm going to do is see how your ribcage is doing and just basically your insides. Trust me, it'll be quick."

Lara nodded and rose up with Sam following in her footsteps, and made her way to the bed, placing herself on top of it and looking at Linda.

"You will have to be topless for this process, alright?"

Lara felt her blush and self consciousness returning, but soon felt Sam's hand on hers.

"It's alright Sweetie."

Lara sighed and slowly began to take her tank top off, soon feeling the cool air rush to her skin soothing her. She then unhooked her bra and did the same thing she did before, making the other two giggle.

"Now now Lara, I have to take an x-ray and I won't be able to with that in the way.

Lara sighed and squeezed her eyes shut, letting go of her bra and shaking her head.

"Good girl! Now then, just lay back on the bed and I can get to work."

Lara obeyed and soon the procedure took place, and was over just as quickly. Feeling relieved, Lara immediately sat up, only to be stopped by Linda.

"Now now, let's not be so hasty here!"

Lara sighed and soon grabbed her bra back, covering her chest, making the other two women giggle. Linda then went to her desk to soon come back with Stethoscope, making Lara drop her bra again and feel the coldness of the device.

"Now, just take a deep breath in and hold it."

Lara began to breathe in, holding onto the breath until after five seconds when Linda allowed her to release it.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any breathing or heart problems, thank goodness!"

Sam and Lara smiled.

"Now, since Sam has done what I asked, you wounds shouldn't be too bad either. Unless, did any re open while you were asleep?"

"Not that I know of. None feel like they are."

"That's a good sign. If any do re-open, you'll have to be quick to put pressure on it, especially your lower abdomen wound. I'm afraid that if that opens up there will be serious problems, ones I won't go into because you girls are responsible enough to ensure that doesn't happen."

"Linda, I have a worry about Lara." Sam began.

"Really? Just one?" Linda joked, making the girls giggle.

"Well, a few yes, but this one's most recent. With the throwing up that happened yesterday..."

Linda nodded.

"Yes, I'm just as concerned. Just give me a moment."

Linda then walked out of the room, which Lara took the opportunity to put her clothes back on, but was once again stopped by Sam.

"Lara, you might as well wait until the whole process is over! Otherwise you'll keep putting things on and off."

"Can I at least put my bra back on?"

Sam smiled, shaking her head. "If you really must, go on!"

Lara smiled and happily put her bra back on, feeling some dignity returning. Soon, Linda came back with a weighing scale in her arms. She then placed it down on the floor and looked at Lara.

"Now, I'm asking a very bold request here, but I'm sure you'll survive it Lara."

Lara looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"To get a good accurate reading of you overall weight, I will need to ask you to take your boots and bottoms off."

Lara's eyes widened and face grew bright red. Linda and Sam laughed, humiliating Lara more.

"I'm sorry Sweetie. We don't mean to laugh in a nasty way!"

"Exactly, my apologise Lara. And don't worry, I only mean your pants, not your panties."

Lara sighed in both embarrassment and defeat. "How long will it take?"

"No time at all! The quicker we find your weight, the quicker you can get dressed."

Lara complied and first took her boots off, then undid her belt, followed by unbuttoning her button, and very slowly and shyly, began to pull her pants down. Sam and Linda turned themselves round to give Lara some privacy. Lara cleared her throat to tell them she was done, and soon both turned round and gave a smile.

"Well, that wasn't that hard now was it Lara?" Sam giggled.

_It is when you're here Sam..._

"Can we just hurry this up please?"

"Of course of course! Just step on to the scale okay?"

Lara wasted no time in getting on, and soon everyone saw her weight. She heard Sam give a faint gasp and saw Linda with a wide eyed expression.

"Wow... This is extraordinary..."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"You can start to put your clothes back on Lara, I'll tell you as you do."

Lara thanked her and began to dress herself, feeling all her dignity returning as she did. She kept her ears sharp as Linda began to explain.

"Well, ideally, the average weight of a twenty-one-year-old female is about one hundred and forty four pounds, converting to roughly about ten stone. You are below quite dramatically Lara, it's amazing how you're able to stand there, let alone dress yourself."

"Wait, how much did I weigh?"

"You weren't looking?" Sam questioned.

"I... Had my eyes shut?"

Sam shook her head. "You really need to stop being embarrassed Lara."

Lara sighed and gave Sam a look, which made her chuckle. Linda continued to explain.

"Lara, you weigh seven stone and five pounds."

Lara looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"I'm not sure if you throwing up yesterday had an effect, it may have, but yes you are below the average weight by two stone and five pounds."

"What can we do?" Lara heard the worry in Sam's voice.

"All I can advise is to eat as best you can without throwing it back up. But you had something as light and simple as soup and bread and still threw it up..."

Linda gave a stressful sigh. "I'll have to ask Dr. Kelly. Excuse me a moment I'm sorry."

Linda left the room in a hurry, leaving a shocked Lara and worried Sam.

"This is bad... This is really bad!"

"Sam, it's alright! I'll be fine."

Sam gave Lara an angry look, taking her aback.

"Lara, you're not fine! Right now, you're anything but! You did hear what Linda said right?"

"Of course, but-"

"But nothing! This is a worry Lara, not a joke!"

"I wasn't thinking of it as a joke."

"You do not seem like you're taking it seriously though!"

Lara gave Sam a smile, confusing her, and soon got up to walk over to her. She then took hold of both Sam's hands.

"I am Sam, I assure you. I'm surprised and worried too, but none of that is going to help with the problem. Let's just calm down, alright? Everything will work out. It did before, why can't it now?"

Sam took in every word Lara said, and took a deep breath to calm herself. She then gave Lara a smile, and tightened her hands on hers.

"You're right, things will work out. It may take a while though."

"I'll go as quickly as I can."

"Just go at the best pace, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alrighty then!"

The two girls turned to see Linda and another doctor enter the room.

"Sam, Lara, this is Dr. Kelly."

"But you can go ahead and call me Jess, or Jessie if you prefer."

Soon Jess was up near Lara, giving her a smile.

"Now, from what I've been told, you've been having difficulties with eating which has resulted you in vomiting?"

"Yes..."

"And from something as light as soup! Gosh!"

Lara began to rub her upper arm, feeling embarrassed.

"But don't you worry sweetheart, I'm here to help. Now, you said you had a nightmare which contained horrific scenes, making you throw up, am I correct?"

Lara nodded.

"Well then, the best thing to do is first try and tackle these nightmares, though that won't be easy. I don't expect you to suddenly rid them all, because unfortunately, with what you had to go through, I doubt they'll leave you be anytime soon. Do you feel hungry at all yesterday when you did eat?"

Lara thought for a moment, and realised that at the time, she really wasn't hungry. If anything, all she felt was fear, confusion and sick.

"No... I really wasn't."

"Well then, that's a great help!"

All three women watch as Jess walked over to Linda's computer, punching a few keys and supposedly sending a letter to someone before spinning around.

"Lara, its best that you only eat when you feel hungry because forcing yourself to eat when not in your case will result in more vomiting and weight loss, which we could really do without. I've just sent a letter off to another staff member to send up something that should help you with your eating problem. Not massively, but it's a start."

Soon there was a knock at the door, which Linda opened, revealing a young man staff holding two bottles.

"By golly, that was quick!"

"I was just on the floor below, Dr. Kelly, and I had to come up anyway so here you go."

"Thanks!"

Linda took the bottles and soon the man walked away, leaving Linda to close the door and join the group of women. She then handed the bottle to Jess, who then handed it to Sam.

"Basically, these are vitamin B pills, and they will help Lara feel hungrier. I doubt it'll work in seconds, but if you take them once a day at the same time, there should be some results."

"So if Lara takes these, she'll want to eat more?"

"Yes, hopefully. As I said they won't work immediately, and I doubt they'll make her eat immensely more, but it should give her the need to eat. It's best you just stick to soup for now."

"But, what if I have a nightmare and throw it up again?"

Jess smiled and then handed Lara the second bottle, letting her inspect it.

"Sleeping pills should cover that. I'm not entirely certain that they'll stop you having nightmares, but I am certain that they'll help you sleep easier and feel more refreshed in the morning. Its best you take them as your about to get settled in bed, go figure! Just watch a bit of TV or read a book, or even listen to music before you go to sleep to see if any help as well. I can't guarantee any miracles, but I do think that changes will occur over the week at the latest. "

"Can I ask something Dr. Kelly?" Sam wondered.

"Please Deary, call me Jess. And yes, of course you can! Fire away!"

"Thank you, Jess. I'm just... I'm concerned about you putting Lara on pills. Are they really the best solution?"

"I know, it is worrying, but right now, there isn't a better alternative. If there was, I assure you I would use that over pills any day! To be honest, it's the quickest way, and also, if things do get too much then we can always stop them. Don't worry Sam, Lara's a strong woman, she'll make it."

Jess gave both the younger girls a wink, causing the two to smile.

"Thank you both. Honestly, I'm truly grateful."

"As am I. You're really doing so much for me, thank you so much."

Both the doctors smiled.

"No problem girls! Now, let's get you out of here safely, I have a feeling the damn wolves are still out there."

"I can never seem to escape wolves anywhere..."

Everyone looked at Lara with confused looks, making her give a nervous chuckle.

"Never mind..."

"Alrighty then... Let's hurry you both out! Best not delay!"

Everyone began to grab their coats and equipment, everyone following Sam out the door. Lara soon stopped in her tracks, making Linda stop as well.

"Something wrong, Lara?"

"Is it... Can we go back in your room for a moment?"

Linda gave a confused and worried look, but soon wiped it off with a smile.

"Of course. Jess, Sam!"

The two women looked back.

"I'm just taking Lara back in for a moment, we won't be too long!"

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Sam asked.

"No, it's alright Sam. I can manage."

Sam nodded, and soon Linda closed her room door again, looking at Lara.

"Okay, do you have any concerns about any of this?"

Lara shook her head.

"No, I think what you're all doing is good and I'm glad. I just... I have concerns about Sam."

Linda gave a chuckle. "You really are as Sam said; worried about others constantly but never yourself."

Lara chuckled. "It's a blessing and a curse. Anyway, I've been worried about her ever since we got off the island. I'm confused on why she isn't concerned about it either, but on the island, she was... Well, taken over..."

"So that's true... Well, Lara, no one here at the hospital has found anything wrong, I assure you. We did run a few tests on her before when you were passed out, and Sam is perfectly healthy."

Lara let out a huge sigh of relief, bringing a smile to both hers and Linda's faces.

"Thank you so much Linda."

"No need for thanks, sweetheart. After all, it's my job. Now, let's hurry and get you out of here while hopefully the crowd is low."

Lara nodded and headed to the door which Linda opened for her.

"Oh, and Lara."

"Yes?"

She looked up to see a kind hearted smile on Linda's face.

"Just... Be sure to be honest with Sam soon, alright?"

Lara didn't understand what Linda meant at first, but realised a few seconds after.

"But... How did-?"

Linda tapped her nose.

"I'm a smart girl, you should be able to tell! After all, I'm a doctor. Now, let's get moving alright? Pretty sure she's worried already."

Lara smiled back and nodded, and soon left the room.

"Thank you Linda, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Lara."


	13. Chapter 13

"Everything okay?" Sam had been waiting nervously at the waiting lounge for Lara, and Lara couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, admiring Sam's cuteness in this moment.

"Yes, everything's fine. Are you okay?"

"Now that you're out and everything's well, yes. Have you got everything now?"

Lara nodded.

"Well, let's try and break through the wolves, shall we?"

"As long as you promise to not to swear at them as much this time."

Sam rolled her eyes. "They deserve it Lara!"

Lara giggled, causing Sam to join her. The two then smiled at each other, and began to prepare themselves for the worst.

"Hewo again!"

Lara recognised that young voice, and turned round to see the little girl she had met earlier on.

"Did evewything go good?"

Lara nodded. "Yes, I'm going to be okay!"

The little girl squealed with joy. "So am I! My doctor said I just have to be carweful on my leg! See? Look, it's not bwoken, it's... fwatured."

Lara looked at the little girl's leg, and saw she had it bandaged from the ankle to her knee.

"Are you sure you should be walking?"

"I can for a liwle bit! I just have to go to Mummy and she'll cawy me to the car!"

Lara looked up and saw the young girl's mother looking at both of them with a smile. Lara gave a shy smile back. Her mother then walked over to the two, and the little girl raised her arms up to be picked up, which her mother did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Croft. My name is Sandra, Sandra Wilson." She held out her hand for a hand shake. Lara looked at it for a moment, and then placed her own in Sandra's.

"Pleasure's all mine. And please, just call me Lara."

Sandra smiled and released Lara's hand. "And this little clumsy brave girl is Ella."

"I'm not cwumsy!"

Lara and Sandra giggled, leaving Ella to go into a little huff.

"And this is my best friend, Sam Nishimu- Sam?"

Lara turned to see Sam was no longer by her side or behind her. She looked around frantically.

"Sam? Sam!"

"It's alright! I'm here!"

Lara turned to see Sam behind her, and gave a sigh of relief.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to go check outside and I hate to say it, but I doubt we're gonna get out of here safely."

Lara ran her hand threw her hair and Sam gave a sigh.

"Um... Maybe there's something I can do to help?"

Both girls looked at Sandra, Sam then turning to Lara who smiled.

"Sam, this is Sandra Wilson, and this is her daughter Ella. Sandra and Ella, this is my best friend Sam."

"Pleasure to meet you Sam." Sandra formally greeted Sam the same way she did Lara, only Sam wasn't hesitate to the hand shake.

"Pleasure to meet you too. You say you can help is get out of here?"

"Yes. My car's just parked out the back of the hospital as my husband works here. He won't mind as I just take the car to get out safely."

Sam looked at Lara, waiting for her approval of this. Lara looked at the two and gave a smile.

"If you could, we'd be grateful."

"Of course I can. Eric shouldn't be too hard to find as he's just been moved upstairs. He's more or less like a little errand and delivery boy."

"Daddy!"

Everyone turned to see Ella more or less hopping to her father who embraced her with open arms. He picked her up and walked over to Sandra, giving her a kiss.

"Hey beautiful. Still hanging around here?"

"Yes, I was just going to go look for you. I need the keys to the car to help these two lovely ladies home."

He then looked at Sam and Lara, giving them a nod.

"Hello ladies. My name is Eric Wilson. I believe I gave you your tablets before am I right?"

"I thought you looked familiar! Yes you did. My name is Sam and this is Lara."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Now, let's get you out of here safely. Those idiots out there haven't moved since you came in. Sorry you have to deal with all this."

"It's okay. Thank you for givning us a safe way to get home."

Eric then pulled out the keys from his pocket and handed them to Sandra. He then let Ella down and kissed her forehead.

"You be a good girl and rest your leg okay?"

"Okay!"

Sandra and Eric kissed again and said his goodbyes to everyone, before running back upstairs. Sandra then picked Ella up and turned to the two girls.

"We have to go now then. Something tells me the longer we wait, the more will come."

Everyone was in agreement and soon made their way to the back door of the hospital. Sam kept Lara close to her, ensuring no paparazzi could get her out of the blue. Once outside, the ghost was clear and Sandra lured the two to her car. She quickly opened the car and put Ella in the back.

"There she is!"

"Shit..."

Everyone turned back to see a fleet of flashing lights blinding them. Lara felt Sam push her into the back of the car, throw her jacket over her face and slam the door shut. Going off her hearing, Lara heard Sam both shouting and swearing again. _Even though there's a child here she continues this..._Luckily, Sam didn't take too long and made it into the car, which Sandra mad no haste in starting and driving as fast as the speed limit.

"God I hate them..."

"We all do Sam. At least we've gotten away now, and everyone's safe. Right?"

Lara and Ella both nodded.

"Now, just tell me where your staying at and we'll be there in no time."

Sam then began to give the directions to Croft Manner. Lara leaned herself in the cushioning of the seat and gave a sigh. Sam's jacket was still with her, and she pulled it over her chest. _Thank you Sam._

"Did you eat it?"

"Huh?" Lara looked at Ella, completely oblivious to what she said.

"The sweetie! Did you eat it?"

Lara completely forgot about that, and shook her head. Ella then gave her own childish grin.

"Niether did I! Let's eat them together!"

She pulled out her sweet from her pocket and unwrapped it quickly, waiting for Lara. Lara then pulled her's out and unwrapped it, inspecting it at first. It was an orange and white stripped sweet, and looking over to Ella's, hers was pink and white.

"Okay! One, three, two!"

"No, no Ella honey," Sandra laughed in the front. "It's one, two, and three."

"I knew that! One... Two! Three!"

Lara played along and both ate the sweet at the same time. She heard Ella give loud 'Mmms' and giggles.

"Mine's strawbewy! What's yours?"

"Orange."

"Those are the bestest fwavours! I love them!"

"Don't eat too many now Ella, or you'll spoil your dinner."

"Yes Mummy!"

"Just turn right here Sandra, we're here."

Lara looked out the window to find herself back in the safe gates of her home. Sam immediately got out of the car and looked around, searching for any other cameras, but none were in sight. Lara then got out of the car and gave Sam a smile.

"It's okay, they're gone."

Sam gave a smile back and nodded. The two then turned back to the car to Sandra and Ella.

"Thank you so much. We're both very grateful. If there's anything we could ever do in return..."

"No thanks are needed, honestly. I'm glad I could help! The only thing you could do is take this."

Sandra scribbled something onto a little piece of paper and handed it out to Sam.

"Just encase anything like this happens again or if you need anything. Please, don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you so much Sandra." Sam smiled. Lara smiled too. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. I best be getting Ella home now to rest, so I'll see you girls another time. Goodbye!"

"Bye bye Sammy! Bye bye Lawa! "

The older girls giggled and waved goodbye to the two until the car went out of sight. Lara and Sam then turned and headed back into the house. Once entering the house both found a few letters on the ground; mostly bills. Lara flicked through them all while Sam made her way to the couch.

"Well, today was fun huh?" Sam joked.

"Yeah." Lara giggled, placing the letters on the side.

"Do you have to take any tablets today?"

"I don't think so. To be honest, I don't feel too hungry, and I did eat a sweet so that should count right?"

Sam chuckled and shook her head. "Lara, a little sweet doesn't count for a meal. Are you sure you can't eat a little something?"

Lara sighed. "I just don't want repeats of last night."

Sam smiled and went over to Lara, holding both her hands.

"Don't worry, it'll be okay. I won't push you to eat, but how about sleeping? Would you be able to sleep tonight?"

Lara looked over at the clock and saw it was 8:30PM. _Damn... Has it really taken us that long in the hospital? We went there at noon!_

"I... I suppose I could try. But not now, I don't feel tired."

Sam giggled. "I know! I'm not treating you like a child and assigning you a bed time! Though it's pretty tempting."

Lara smirked and rolled her eyes, making Sam laugh.

"You're a big girl now so you can go to sleep whenever you want! Just don't stay up all night!"

"Wow! I feel so honoured with this freedom you're giving me Sam!

The two laughed and soon Sam headed into the kitchen to make herself something. Lara decided to go up to her room and just get comfy in bed. However, she stopped herself at the stairs and looked in the opposite direction. She then took a deep breath, and began to walk in the opposite direction, not quite sure where she was heading. She continued to walk through the hallways and soon realised where she was headed thanks to the fountain. She sat down at the edge for a moment, just enjoying the soothing sound of the water, much different from that of the island. To Lara, it was strange to hear such calmness from such a killer. She then rose back up and continued her walk, to a very familiar place: her training room.

"Hello old friend." Lara decided to say.

Looking around the room, memories started to emerge. The pool, the rocks, the climbing frames, just everything. Years of training, blood, sweat and tears, achievements, strength, all in this one room. It was amazing to see again. Lara walked over to the pool, seeing it was as clean as ever. Placing her hand in it, the cool temperature ran up her arm, making her shiver.

"Planning on going for a swim?"

Lara shot up to see Sam leaning on the doorway, looking back. Lara gave a small laugh.

"Not today. I wonder when I'll be able to come back in here though."

"Not until you're a fatty young lady!"

Lara looked back at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Until we get you at the right or even over the average weight, no exercises for you!"

Lara chuckled. "Alright! Well then, I'd best get to it then, huh?"

"You sure you'll be able to eat?"

Lara nodded. "I'll just have a snack really, and then I'll take the sleeping pills."

Lara could see Sam was still not happy with the pill idea, and soon walked over to her and gave her a smile while taking her hands.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

Sam gave a smile back and returned the hold.

"I know, I know. I just... I want to be able to help more."

"Sam, trust me, you've helped me in ways you couldn't even imagine. You deserve rest too, so here's the plan: Let's both get back and get a snack, then off to bed. Sound like a plan?"

Sam nodded. "The perfect plan. Let's go then. I am pretty tired."

Lara smiled and walked out of the training room, and realised she was still holding Sam's hand. She panicked for a moment but felt Sam's grip tighten, letting her know it was okay. Lara both blushed and smiled, and had a feeling Sam would be too. Well, she hoped. She still hoped that soon she'd be able to tell Sam everything, but now didn't seem right.

_Soon Lara, it'll be soon. Sam will know soon enough. And soon I'll know how she feels._


	14. Chapter 14

The clock read 10:00PM now. Lara and Sam had spent all that time watching TV and eating small snack like crisps, which Lara was handling well. Sam had her usual beer - with the unusual count of two – and Lara had water. The ten o'clock news had just come on, once again relating to Yamatai. Lara sighed.

"I wonder how long this story will go on for."

"Lara, you made a huge discovery of a lost kingdom with unbelievable secrets. I highly doubt people are going to be like 'That's not that much really!'."

Lara chuckled. "I know. But still, it'd just be nice if they focused on others things. For example, all the artefacts and documents I recovered instead of my condition."

"Just think of it as the whole world is me; completely worried about you condition and need to know everything I can."

Lara looked at Sam, who was smiling at her. Lara smiled back. Sam then had a little grin on her face, and Lara soon realised why as she leaned over to grab her camera and began recording.

"Here we have an exclusive interview with the now world famous archaeologist, Lara Croft, currently resting all her troubles away. So Lara, anything you want to say to the millions of fans you now have?"

Lara couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to be back to old times and have Sam recording her every move. Lara then had a grin.

"I wonder if I should be like you with the paparazzi."

Sam giggled. "Oh come now! Would you really be like that to me, Sweetie? You love me too much to do that!"

_Of course I do, but not in the sense you're talking about. _Lara sighed.

"Well, all I have to say is that I'm begging you all to focus on other things than me. Privacy would be nice thank you."

"Wow so direct! Amazing she has fans isn't it when she sounds so cold hearted like that."

Lara sighed again and Sam set the camera down. "I'm sorry Sweetie, I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"No, I know you didn't. But... Well, you are right."

Sam raised her eyebrow. "How? Lara, you're anything but cold hearted!"

"Yamatai I was. The amount of kills I did, the amount of lives lost because of me, Reyes at the bridge of death and you being taken away-"

Sam interrupted Lara by flicking her on the nose, confusing her.

"Enough. Everything you did was the right thing to do. There were sacrifices, but we came through in the end."

Lara allowed herself to sink into her pillow.

"Did I really have to kill that many though? Looking back, I'm certain there were many I didn't have to kill."

Sam rested her hand on Lara's.

"What's the point of dawning on it now when there's nothing that can be done? I mean, I know there was a better alternative, but I doubt you would've done it."

Lara looked at her. "What?"

"You could've handed me over to Mathais and escaped."

Lara literally screamed at Sam. "No! Don't ever say that!" She tightened her grip on Sam's hand. "I would've never have done that!"

Sam smiled and hushed Lara, calming her down.

"I know you wouldn't of, Sweetie. That's why everything you did do was right. I mean think; if you hadn't done what you did, you would've never made such a huge discovery, or brought back so many artefacts and documents! Surely you're happy about that?"

"Not as happy as I am now having you here safe with me."

That took Sam of guard, and Lara saw her face turning a little pick, which she knew that hers was following in Sam's footsteps. She hadn't expected herself to say that so openly, and immediately tried to change the subject.

"H-how about all the footage you took? Will anything happen with that?"

"Well, people have already asked me to add some for the news and even for a series. Though honestly, I want your opinion on what I should do. After all, this was your plan right? It's up to you Sweetie."

Lara thought for a moment. She definitely wanted all of this commotion to stop, but knew that by adding Sam's footage would only increase it. Besides, there wasn't much need of the footage as it had nothing involving the island itself, only the ship. They were just fond memories, which Lara would much prefer to keep for herself.

"Let's just leave it with us, Sam. It has much more value to us than it ever will to anyone else."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

_"What the latest has been on Lara Croft is her making a rather important appearance to the hospital, where she was crowded with many paparazzi, but her friend Sam Nishimura had been by her side protecting her along the way."_

That report immediately caught both the girls' attention, and they began to watch the news.

"_Paparazzi had been waiting outside for a very long five hours for Miss Croft to return, and were just on the verge of giving up before on snuck around the back and saw the two you ladies, making the whole group run over to them. Luckily, the two were able to get away with the assistance of Mrs. Wilson, one of the newly recruiter's wife. We were able to get a word with her, and her young daughter Ella, even though it was way past her bed time."_

"Really? They'd go so far as to talk to them?" Lara sighed.

"Don't worry Sweetie, Sandra will know what she's doing. She's a lovely person."

Lara agreed and returned her attention to the TV where she saw Sandra smiling at the interviewer, holding a sleepy but excited Ella.

"_She needed to get out safely, and since I was able to do that, I didn't hesitate to help. Ella actually met Miss Croft before she went for her operation, didn't you honey?"_

_Ella was nodding with a big smile on her face._

"_I gave her a sweetie for when she came back out fwom the doctor's room. When she did, I said hewo again and then we ran away from the bad guys with Daddy's help and then we ated our sweeties together!"_

_"That's amazing! So how do you think Lara is?"_

_"She's fine! She has Sammy who will take care of her and wove her! Then they'll get mawied and I can pway with their kids!"_

_"Ella, Sweetie! Don't say that! Ella's just a little too excited."_

_The interviewer laughed and nodded._

_"Well we've run out of time, but thank you so much for agreeing to us interviewing you both. Hopefully we'll have more on Miss Lara Croft's condition, and find out more about what exactly occurred on the lost kingdom of Yamatai."_

Sam immediately turned the TV off, looking over to see a gaping and blushing Lara. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Just when I thought I liked Ella..."

"Oh Sweetie, calm down. She meant no harm by it! She's just a little girl."

_A little girl who somehow knows what I want to happen between us! "_I suppose."

"Besides, something tells me the who world already assumed that anyway. I mean, yesterday I got a phone call from my dad-"

"Your dad?"

Lara was stunned. She knew Sam and her father didn't really have such a stable relationship, so was surprised she actually had a phone call fromhim.

"I know right? I was just as surprised. Soon as I answered the phone and heard hid voice, I literally scream at him with disbelief. Anyway, he told me that there are posters of us in Japan, and you know what Japan's like..."

Lara lay her head back on her pillow and placed her arms over her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me..."

Sam chuckled. "Relax, Sweetie. They do this all the time with celebrities. I mean, like with Florence and Isabella from Florence + The Machine. Everyone freaked out with those guys together, and loads would just say openly how they wished they were a couple."

_A difference though Sam is that I do wish we were a couple! "_I suppose."

"Is that your only response now?"

Lara smirked under her arms, which Sam could see. "I suppose."

Sam smiled and sat back on the bed. "It'll be fine, Lara. This'll blow over. Besides, we have a bigger problem to deal with!"

Lara lifted her arms off of herself and looked at Sam. "I'm fine Sam."

"Well yeah you too, but that's not what I meant."

Lara raised an eyebrow. Sam then began to explain, both causing Lara to be amused and roll her eyes.

"We just need EVERYTHING! New phones, new clothes, new laptops and we can even go and get some more food! I was actually thinking of going shopping tomorrow to get all that I can."

"I don't think it'll be safe enough to go outside, Sam."

"Well staying cooped up isn't much better is it? I know you don't really like socializing Lara, but surely you want to go outside and do normal stuff again, right?"

Lara sighed.

"Of course I do. But that's not going to happen, is it? No matter where we go, there's going to be a mod of cameras in every direction demanding words and comments and all that shit. I mean, you said we're already all over Japan, we're probably known worldwide too. We'll never be able to do 'normal' things again, because now I'm a stupid celebrity, the last thing I wanted to be."

"I thought you wanted to be a world famous archaeologist?"

"Not exactly word famous, I just wanted my work to be recognised. I just wanted people to see something I found and then say 'Wow, that Lara Croft is a pretty good archaeologist' or something. I didn't want to be greeted with cameras every time I take a step outside."

Sam couldn't resist any longer, and then placed a kiss on Lara's forehead, surprising her. She then brought Lara into a hug, which Lara still tensed, but returned none the less.

"I know, Sweetie. But you can't let them control your life. So you're famous now, everyone knows you. So what? That doesn't mean that you can't do what you want to do. It's your life, you can do whatever the hell you want."

Lara tightened her grip on Sam's pyjama top.

"Plus, we could even hire security guards in need be, Lara. You don't have to trap yourself in your house."

Lara let out a chuckle. _Why hire a security guard when I'm obviously more than capable of killing them myself?_

"No, we won't need one. Maybe... Maybe you should just go without me. Maybe they'll leave you alone."

Sam pulled Lara back, looking at her face with eyes full of dread.

"Are you kidding me?! I can't leave you alone!"

"Why not? Because I'm an insane murderer and might do something awful?"

"Lara, for the last fucking time, you're not insane and you're not a murderer. "

"Then why can't you leave me alone?"

"Because you think things like that which I'm worried will lead you do something awful!"

"So you're worried I'll drive myself insane and kill myself?"

Sam just sat there, silent. Lara starred into her eyes, and saw the worry and sadness in them. Lara wanted to take back everything she just said and forget this whole thing. She wanted to punch herself silly for saying such stupid things. Of course Sam would worry about something like that; Lara was worried about that herself. She then held both of Sam's hands, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. If I'm honest, I'm afraid I'll do that too. I can't trust myself anymore. But... I just don't want to endanger us both out there."

Sam gave a small smile. "It'll be okay. I'll be there with you, just like I am now. I won't ever leave you alone Lara. I'll always be here for you."

Lara returned a small smile.

"We can try going out tomorrow. But, how exactly are we going to be able to get there?"

Sam gave a smirk and reach over to her desk, holding up a piece of paper.

"I'm sure our new best buddy will give us a hand. Who knows, maybe she needs to go shopping too."

Lara smiled. "Lets just hope that if she brings Ella, she keeps her mouth shut."

Sam laughed. "I'm sure she'll be a good little girl! You should be too and get some sleep now."

Lara chuckled. "Okay, I'll be good and go beddy byes now."

Both girls made themselves comfortable and soon Sam turned the lamp off. Once everything was dark, Lara suddenly remembered something, and felt more confident of doing it since it was dark. She placed a kiss on Sam's forehead, and could make out her eyes looking back at her.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Lara."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm so glad you called me, Sam."

Lara and Sam had decided to call Sandra, who was more than happy to take the two out shopping. Lara was a little uncomfortable however, with Ella, who she had to sit next to again, but who didn't seem fazed by yesterday's news. Well, she is just a child, Croft. Just let it go.

"We were debating whether or not we should hire a body guard you know, Sandra. I wouldn't mind it but Lara has the complete opposite view."

Sam turned round to Lara, giving her a smirk. Lara rolled her eyes.

"We all know that you'd lose control of yourself around a big, muscley body guard Sam. I'm doing this for your benefit."

Sam faked a hurt expression, making Sandra laugh and Lara smile.

"How could you think that of me? I have a lot of self control thank you!"

"Sure, especially when you go out to night clubs and drink like a fish. Yes, you have so much self control Sam. So much it's staggering."

"Honestly, I don't see why you girls shouldn't hire a body guard. You'd be both protected and have good eye candy. I mean, what girl doesn't love being with a strong man huh?"

Lara decided to zone out of the conversation. All Sam and Sandra did was just talk about 'buff guys' and were completely perving out about them. Really? With Ella here?

"Lawa?"

Speaking of Ella, she gently tugged on Lara's top, surprising her. She clearly said something before and was awaiting an answer.

"Sorry Ella, what did you say?"

"I said, aren't you and Sammy supposed to be happy with each other? You were fighting befowe..."

"We weren't fighting, Ella. We were just joking together. We are happy."

Ella then gave a huge smile. "Yay! Ewerybody's happy today!"

Lara couldn't help but smile back. She did want to talk to Ella about what she said on the news, but decided to let it slide for now.

"Alrighty ladies, we're here."

Sandra had parked the car up into town and both her and Sam began to get out. Lara shortly followed, and Sandra helped Ella out. She was soon stuck in her mother's arms and clung to her hip.

"Well, me and Ella have some things to get today for her leg, but we'll join you shortly at the clothes stores alright? I'll text you when we're ready to meet up with you two again."

"Okay Sandra. Thanks again for the lift. We'll see you two soon!"

Sandra and Ella began to make their way to the medical store while Sam literally dragged Lara over to all the most expensive clothing stores, just what she dreaded.

"Sam, must we?"

"We must Lara yes! God, it feels like forever since I've been out shopping! This must be how smokers feel when they haven't smoked in a while. No wonder they struggle to quit."

"Okay Sam, thanks for that. You've inspired smokers everywhere."

Sam laughed and then took Lara by the arm again. Despite being out in public where it was clear that everyone knew who they were and were looking from all directions, and aside the fact Lara still had touching issues, she felt happy. It was nice to be a little back in reality where it was just her and Sam out and about. Of course, Lara didn't want Sam to spend a penny on her, but at this point she had no choice as she couldn't find her credit card this morning, and was certain Sam hid it somewhere, despite how many times she denied. Lara saw that Sam was bringing her into River Island, which Lara wouldn't lie, had pretty nice things, but it sure as hell did a good job of sucking your wallet dry.

"My God I've missed this place! So much time we need to spend together! Come one Lara!"

Sam was acting like a young child in a candy store. She was grabbing all sorts of tops, dresses, jumpers; just anything she thought would look cute on her really. Lara was a little relieved as at least they weren't for her. Soon she had a basket full of clothes and was well on her way to have another. Lara stopped her before she did.

"Don't you think you should try hose on before you buy them? Giving in a hell of a lot of returns might not be the best of ideas."

Sam smiled. "Alright! If I have to! I'm pretty sure they'll all fit on me."

"Well, what if there's some that don't look good on you?"

Sam gave a wink. "I make anything look good, Sweetie."

Though Sam meant it as a joke, Lara new it was true. Course, that could be just because she's hopelessly in love with her, but no, its just truth. Sam didn't even really seem to mind trying every outfit on, and came out posing for Lara with whatever poses would go well with her clothing. Lara just kept up the cycle of smiling, nodding and complimenting as she always did. Soon was taking too long with one of her items, and Lara heard multiple mumbles of irritation.

"Lara, can you help me out a second?"

She opened the curtain wearing a very tight red dress, which looked stunning, and Lara couldn't help but gap.

"I can't fully zip in up at the back. That's the problems with these types of dresses; the zip being at the back is frustrating!"

Lara sighed, but was smiling as Sam rambled on, and soon had to turn Sam around in order to zip up her dress. It's like she didn't even make an effort to zip it up, as Lara could see most her back and the back of her bra. Ridding all dirty thoughts in her head, she zipped up the dress fully and Sam then looked in the mirror, once again posing.

"What'd you think? Would I be able to get us a free drink at the bar?"

Lara chuckled. "If you're lucky, maybe even two. It looks really nice on you."

"Thanks, Sweetie! Okay, this is a definite! Let's see... I only have one more outfit so just hold on a little longer okay?"

Lara nodded. "I'll try."

Sam giggled and was back behind the curtain. Lara looked back to see that luck was on their side as not many people were queuing up. Usually Lara would get a few looks as people would know she's been there for a while, and all Lara could do was politely smile. Sam soon pulled the curtain back and was in a fit of giggles. Lara soon saw why and was smiling and laughing with her. Sam was dressed in a big, fluffy animal onesie of a rabbit. The ears were on the hood, along with the eyes and the little goofy smile with the two huge teeth.

"That's not all!"

Sam then spun around and began to shake her bottom, showing off the little fluffy tail. Lara kept on giving little laughs.

"Adorable, Sam. Just what every grown woman does; buy a childish animal onesie with ears and a tail."

"I know right? I have a load of clothes with me again! God I feel so much better. I'll just change out of this and pay for all of these, I won't be long!"

Sam then hopped back into the changing room and spun the curtain closed. Lara just laughed and shook her head. She began to feel around in her pocket, but then sighed. _That's right; I don't have a phone anymore. I wonder if there's a clock in this place._

Lara left to look for one, but unexpectedly came into counter with an item of clothing she liked. She looked around to see if Sam was any closer to ready, but she hadn't even left the changing room yet. Lara took the opportunity to look at the jacket she found. It was a nice black leather jacket, probably best for bikers. It had a stud on each side of the collar, and had a belt around the waist. It did look nice, so Lara decided to try it on. Once she found her size, she pulled the jacket sleeves through her arms and the cool leather felt quite nice on her skin, and soon she zipped it up.

"Lara, your girl side is showing."

Lara jumped and spun round to see Sam, her arms full of bags and her face full of a smile.

"You weren't supposed to see it Sam..."

"Well, I have and I love it! You have to get that Lara! You look so badass!"

Lara sighed and took the jacket off, hanging it up again.

"Sam, I'm fine."

Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the jacket.

"I'll buy it for you!"

"Sam..."

Sam began to walk back to the paying area, and Lara saw the staff roll his eyes, obviously annoyed he had to serve Sam again after the heaps of clothes he'd just finished. Lara couldn't stop Sam and she had already bought the jacket, handing the bag to Lara.

"You're welcome!"

"Maybe I would've bought it if someone hadn't hidden my credit card."

Sam put on another hurt expression, not fooling Lara at all.

"And you think it's me? Why would that be?"

"Sam... Where is it?"

Sam just tapped her nose and Lara sighed. _Amazing how I can beat an island full of insane men, yet I can't beat my best friend over clothing._

"Lara, like it or not, today I'm paying for everything okay? Is there anything else you like in here?"

Lara shook her head. "This isn't exactly my kind of shop. That's why I was surprised I liked that jacket and had to try it on to see if I actually did like it."

"And you did and it's yours! Lovely story!"

Lara sighed. "How much did you actually spend on that jacket? I never saw the price."

"Oh, well then that's a good thing! Let's go somewhere else now!"

"Sam!"

Lara was being dragged right out of River Island, and to God knows where now. Lara didn't stay too annoyed though as she knew she could check the price when Sam's stuck in the changing room again, which didn't take that long when they arrived in New Look.

"Today is just a great day, isn't it Lara? Fleets of cute, sexy and drop dead gorgeous clothing all for us!"

"I doubt your wardrobe will be able to keep all your clothes Sam."

"I have my ways, Lara."

Lara sighed but smiled. She then took the jacket out of the bag and took a look at the price tag_. £60? Really? For a God damn jacket?_

Lara soon heard a tone, and looked into Sam's own handbag to see a bright light in the mist of it.

"Oh, Lara! That's probably Sandra! Text her where we are!"

"Alright."

Lara took out Sam's phone, which was the new iPhone 5. _Of course she'd get one of these, but when did she?_ Lara opened the lock and knew Sam could've only of gotten this recently, otherwise she'd have a password already. _Either that or she's lazy. Option B seems more like it._ Lara opened the message.

_Hey Sam! We've picked up everything for little Ella now, and ngl, little distracted by both a candy store and my personal fav a new shop with gorgeous guy models! Gotta check that out! ;) Where are you now? xx_

Lara rolled her eyes but kept on a little smile. Seems Sam has a new friend to flirt with guys with. Though she does have a child and is married, but still. Lara just sent a quick text back.

_It's Lara. I'll tell Sam what you said and I can promise you she'll be head over heels looking at that new modelling shop. We're at New Look now at the changing rooms. We'll wait here for you._

Lara kept the phone in her hand and turned round to Sam's changing room.

"Sandra and Ella are all done and it seems Sandra has a new favourite shop. One we both know will become your new favourite too."

"Oh really? Now I'm excited! What is it?"

"She didn't say exactly, but its currently got a few guy models strutting their stuff. One of the reasons why they're so late."

"I don't blame them! We'll have to pay a visit there soon!"

The phone buzzed in Lara's hand and she opened the new text from Sandra.

_Hey Lara! We're on our way there now! C u soon xx_

"If people talked in person the way they do in texts, the whole world would be full of kisses and wink faces."

"What a world that would be!"

"A perverted world."

Sam opened the curtain, revealing an oversized jumper and leggings, which looked incredibly cute on her Lara thought, and was sure Sam thought the same thing.

"Isn't this cute? Just casual wear for lounging around the house, but would still look hot on a day out!"

"You seem to have that opinion for the majority of things you buy."

"I can't help it if I pull off such good clothes okay? It's a gift!"

"Hey girls!"

Sam and Lara turned to see a smiling Sandra and a steady but limping Ella.

"Sam! Oh my gosh, that looks adorable!"

"I know right?"

"Oh great, girl talk."

Sam and Sandra laughed and Ella limped over to Lara.

"Mummy does this all the time with Mandy! We take fowever getting to the sweeties!"

Lara smiled at Ella. "I'd prefer sweeties over this any day."

"You two aren't getting away that easily!"

Both girls turned over to look at Sandra and Sam, who both had evil grins on their faces. It meant the same thing to both Lara and Ella, as they both looked at each other with both worried and exasperated expressions.

"You need a hell of a lot more clothes Lara! Not just one jacket!"

"And Ella, you promised that if I took you to the sweet shop first you'd let me dress you up!"

Lara and Ella looked at each other again.

"Well, I would say let's run but..."

"Give me a piggy back!"

Everyone laughed and Sandra picked Ella up.

"Come on, let's go and have a look!"

Ella waved goodbye to Sam and Lara, and Lara mouthed 'Good luck' to her, which she mouthed back 'You too'. Lara then felt Sam's hand take hold of hers, ready to take her but she stopped Sam before she moved.

"What about your clothes?"

"I'll pay for them later! Let's get you some stuff now Sweetie!"

And soon, Lara was being dragged off to, presumably, all possible corners of the shop. _This is going to be a long day._


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note:

Hey guys! I'd just like to apologise for the delay I know I took forever with this! The reasons being that I had a holiday to see my cousin and then school started and homeowrk interferred with my inernet life and also... Yeah I'm just very forgetful and VERY lazy ^^" So so soooo sorry! But here it is and I'll be sure to make sure the next chapter doesn't tak as long! I promise!

Enjoy!~

* * *

"This one's adorable though, Lara!"

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Sam whined that phrase and held up another item of clothing to Lara, who was currently trapped in the changing room.

"Sam, it's very low! Honestly, it's just easier not wearing a top."

"Oh really? Well I'm pretty sure most people won't mind that Sweetie!"

Lara was grateful for the curtain, but couldn't hide the laugh in her voice.

"Enough, Sam!"

"Just hurry with changing! Honestly, you take longer than me!"

"That's impossible."

Lara heard Sam laughing and smiled. She examined the top Sam had gotten for her. It was quite a low V neck, but it was a nice plain blue, which Sam obviously picked for her to wear around the house. With that positive thought, Lara pulled the top over her head and straightened out over her. It did look quite nice, and was a good fit, so Lara smiled and pulled the curtain over to show Sam.

"That looks great! See? Not as low as you thought huh?"

Lara looked down and saw that Sam was right. It didn't reveal anything, but it was still a little too low for Lara's liking. Nevertheless, she smiled.

"I guess we can take this too then."

"Perfect! You are in serious need of a new wardrobe Lara. Honestly, if I complete stranger opened it they would assume its a dude's."

Lara just rolled her eyes and threw the t-shirt at Sam, who caught it before it splattered over her face. She gave Lara a wink, and soon took all the clothes Lara liked to the cashier. Soon, she saw Sandra line up with Sam, and soon the two were chatting and showing each other what they had. Lara saw Ella running towards her with an exhausted look on her face.

"Hey Ella, how'd it go?"

"Too many clothes Lara! Mummy said we'd be five minwutes but we were a gazillion!"

"I know how you feel." Lara looked over in Sam and Sandra's direction. "It seemed like a never ending cycle."

"But its okay cause Mummy pwomised ice-cweam later! I'm getting chocowate! What will you get?"

Lara gave a smile. "I don't know if I'm getting ice-cream Ella. I'm not even sure if Sam is truly done with me yet."

Suddenly, Ella and Lara heard a squee of delight and turned to see that Sam and Sandra were looking at dresses. Soon, they found one for both Ella and Lara, and judging from their high pitched voices, they were ready to see them in them.

"Fuck."

"Flipperdoodles."

Lara looked at Ella who was looking back. After apologising for swearing, the two looked paniced. No chance in hell did Lara want to try a dress on right now, nor did Ella. Lara then had a wacky idea.

"Hey Ella?"

"Uh huh?"

"How about you and I go get that ice cream now?"

Ella looked up at Lara in delight and nodded.

"Okay, now, just follow my lead okay?"

She nodded again and Lara ducked down behind the clothes and began to scurry along them, Ella moving right in front of her. They did indeed look quite stupid, but Lara didn't care right now. It may of been an overreaction to the situation yes, but it was her reaction. Soon they were close to the exit, but soon were spotted by one of the shop assistants.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um, yes... Yes! Everything is fine!"

"No its not! We're running away from Sammy and Mummy cause they have dwesses for us!"

Ella practically screamed that and soon the whole shop was looking in their direction, including Sam and Sandra.

"Lara? Ella? What are you doing over there?"

Sam sighed. "Lara, you better get back here. You're trying this dress on whether you want to or not!"

"You too Ella!"

Lara felt unbelievably embarrassed right then. She could understand if Sandra said that to Ella since she was the child here, but Sam saying it to her? Just embarrassing. Well, if Sam was going to treat her like a child, then Lara was going to act like one.

"Sorry ladies, but seems our schedules full right now."

"Yeah! We're getting ice cweam!"

Ella grabbed Lara's hand and began to pull her towards the exit. Sam and Sandra began to make their way over and Lara then felt like a complete child. Oh well, might as well act like one right now. Lara then picked up Ella and began to run out the shop, hearing Ella screaming and giggling all the way.

"Bye bye Mummy! Bye bye Sammy!"

Lara turned back a little to catch Sam and Sandra with both annoyed and amused looks on their faces. Both Ella and Lara knew that they would get their revenge once they were all reunited, but right now they couldn't care less. All that mattered was getting some damn ice cream. Lara put Ella down once they made it near the stand, and Ella then glued her face at the glass, admiring every flavour and topping. Lara had a little look and saw a few standing out to her. Strawberry, mint and chocolate, vanilla, and a strange peanut butter flavour. America seems to be invading Britain.

"Can I have that one Lara? Pwease?"

Lara looked to see Ella pointing at the chocolate flavour.

"And also that topping? Pwetty pwease?"

She watched as Ella's finger pointed up to the chocolate sprinkles. She definitely had a thing for chocolate. She then pointed to the chocolate sauce as well, begging for it.

"Sure thing Ella."

Ella cheered and jumped around and then gave Lara a hug thanking her. Lara tried her best to seem normal about the hug, but still continued to tense and awkwardly pat Ella on the back in return, but Ella didn't seem to care much. Once the ice cream was ordered, Ella took Lara to one of her favourite spots in the town, which was up near a fountain. Ella soon tried o pull herself up on the wall, and after much effort and struggles, Lara helped her and Ella sat comfortably staring at the fountain. Lara hoisted herself up, with less effort than Ella, and sat next to her watching the fountain too.

"My Mummy and Daddy used to always take me here all the time. We all get ice cweam and always got the same fwavour. Daddy got vaniwa with cawamel sauce, Mummy got strawbewy with strawbewy sauce, and I got chocowate with chocowate sprinkles and chocowate sauce."

Lara looked at Ella, who was enjoying both story telling and her ice cream.

"Each time, we'd just sit here and watch the water fill the bottom and then wait for it to go up and down and up and down and up and down and then fill up again. Mummy and Daddy would talk about adult stuff like work and borwing stuff, but they'd ask me what I did that day and I'd tell them and they'd be pwoud of me."

Lara smiled. "That sounds great, Ella."

"It was! Only... Mummy and Daddy don't do it as much anymores. It's just me and Mummy, but she's reawy busy with her work too. She does stuff at home on her computer, and she has less and less time for me. Daddy's always so busy and has important stuff to do. I know its because he works in the hospical, but... I just want to do that again."

Lara just looked at Ella. For such a happy go lucky girl who does nothing but smile and giggle, hearing this would crush even the toughest of men. Ella then looked back at Lara, her eyes filling with water. Lara's eyes widened, and before she could react, Ella wrapped her arms around Lara and began to cry.

"I just... I just miss my famiwy Lara. I want Mummy and Daddy to be with me again and eat ice cweam. I want to tell them all about my day. I want Daddy to listen and be proud of me. I want Mummy to be pwoud of me. I want... I just want... I want my Mummy and Daddy back."

Lara began to stroke Ella's hair and rub her back, quietly shushing and calming her. For someone who had grown up mostly without her parents, she understood where Ella was coming from. She decided to tell Ella a little about that too, hoping to calm her down. She gently pushed her up and wiped her eyes, giving her a smile.

"I know what you mean Ella, and don't worry, I'm sure things will go back to the way they once were. You and I are quite alike aren't we?"

Ella nodded, but still had a questioning look on her face.

"You see, I spent all my time with my Mummy as my Daddy was always busy. But sometimes, very rarely, Daddy would come away from his work and take all of us out to the beach. We'd sit there and my Daddy would bring us all ice cream as we watched the wave's crash on the sand and the sunset. My Mummy would have vanilla, my Daddy chocolate and I would have strawberry. My dad would tell us about his work and say what he's discovered or what he wants to, and I just found it plain mad but a joy to listen to. My Mummy would support him. We'd just talk about what happened in our day, and as soon as the sun has set, we'd set off back home."

"That's like what we did!"

Lara looked to see Ella smiling. She gave a smile back, trying to fight back her own tears for the next part.

"But one day, my Mummy and Daddy went on a plane ride to somewhere. I was with Sam at the time and soon heard my phone ringing. I thought it would be my parents telling me they've landed, but as soon as I answered I heard my Daddy's friend and my... My father I never had, Roth. He told me that their plan had crashed, and both their whereabouts and were uncertain. I remember just crying in my room with Sam holding me. To this day, I still don't know where or how they are."

Lara looked down at Ella, who was now giving Lara a sympathetic look. Lara then tapped Ella on the nose.

"See, the thing is you're lucky. You're Mummy and Daddy are still here, and I know that they want things to go back the way they want too. And they will Ella, I promise you they will. You just need to be patient, alright?"

Ella nodded, and soon was now kneeling and wrapping her arms around Lara's neck, embracing her.

"I'm sowie Lara. I'm reawy reawy sowie."

Lara, this time, was able to wrap on arm around Ella, patting and rubbing her back.

"Don't worry about me Ella. I have Sam. I'll still have a family as long as I have her."

Ella pulled back and was now giving an open mouth smile.

"So you guys are mawied?!"

Lara's eyes widened. "No! No no no! No we're not!"

"But... You guys are famiwy?"

"Not in that sense. I mean I consider her as family."

Ella sat back on the wall.

"So... You guys aren't in love?"

Lara blushed. "I... Well..."

Ella then let out a big 'Oh', causing Lara to worry on what she thinks she's figured out.

"So you love Sammy but you haven't said anything yet! And Sammy loves you and hasn't said anything either!"

Lara tried to shush her. "Look, Ella..."

"Its okay! That's what Mummy said happened with Sawah and Janet."

Lara raised her eyebrow. "My aunties! Sawah's my Mummy's sister and Janet is her girlfwiend! Mummy said Sawah was so scared telling Janet, but when she did, Janet felt the same and now they're mawied!"

"You mean they're?..."

"In love? Yes!"

"No! I mean... Oh nevermind." Lara didn't know why she expected Ella to know, but was soon surprised.

"Oh! You mean that they're wesbians! Yes they are! Mummy explained to me all about gays and wesbiands, and I think they're cool!"

Lara couldn't help but laugh at that. "So you have no problem with it? Nor your mum or dad?"

Ella shook her head. "Love is love Lara. It doesn't matter who it is!"

Lara smiled. "There is hope for society."

Ella smiled back, and then gasped. "How wong have we been here Lara?! Mummy and Sammy might be vewy angqwy!"

"Indeed we are missy!"

Lara and Ella turned round with a scare to see Sam and Sandra with their arms crossed and amused looks. Ella hid behind Lara and Lara shrugged her shoulders.

"Is this where you've been all day?"

"Yes... But I've been with Lara."

Lara looked back and Ella, who looked scared to death. She looked back to see Sandra smiling, and she knew she knew why Ella came here. Lara then stepped out of the way and left Ella starring at her mum with tears in her eyes. Sandra then picked Ella up and hugged her, squeezing her as much as possible. Ella hugged her back, apologising, but Sandra wouldn't have any of it.

"We'll leave you two alone for a moment. I have to deal with Lara anyway."

Lara turned to see Sam with a mirked on her face. She soon took Lara's hand, in which Lara happily complied and held hers back.

"Don't be mad a Lara!" Ella shouted. "Pwease!"

"Oh I won't Sweetie! Don't worry! You just spend time with Mummy!"

Lara waved back and Ella, who waved at her and then returned to hugging her mother. Sam had lead Lara back up to Sandra's car, leaning on back seat door and crossed her arms again.

"In my defence, you were going to make me wear a dress."

Sam just laughed and then embraced Lara in a hug. Enjoying Sam's touch, Lara hugged her back, still with the annoyance of tensing but still.

"I'm just glad you had fun today. I saw the old Lara again and I loved it."

Lara sighed and pulled Sam away from her, looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry Sweetie, I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I miss the old Lara too, believe me. But, I can promise you now, the old Lara does come out when I'm around you."

Sam smiled. "Its not like you're not Lara now. I know its difficult for you Sweetie, but you've made great progress today. I think you and Ella are best friends now!"

Lara smiled and was brave enough to hug Sam, surprising her. "No one will overtake you Sam."

Sam smiled and hugged her back. "Nor will anyone over you."

Lara smiled and tightened her arms around Sam. _I just hope things will turn out for us how it did for Sarah and Janet._


End file.
